Family Portrait
by Liberty89
Summary: Will Schuester burns his bridges after Glee club lost the Regionals. He attends as an English teacher at a Special School for kids with physical handicaps. He meets the local Glee club and a special girl who remind him of another special girl back in Ohio
1. Burning Bridges

**Family Portrait**

**Summary: **Will Schuester had decided to leave Ohio after he and Glee club lost the Regionals. He burns his bridges behind him and starts over in a new country and a new school. He attends as a English teacher at a Special School with kids with physical disabilities. There he meets the local Glee club and ends up tutoring them. He meets a talented girl who reminds him of someone back in Ohio...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character of Glee, they all belongs to Ryan Murphy. But I do own the characters from the Special School.

**A/N:** For those who hoped to see our favorite GleeKs, I have to disappoint you. There will be mentioning about them, but they will actually show not until chapter six. This story is about Will, who wanted to start again after Regional's. Have fun reading and I love feedback, so please review!

**Chapter One 'Burning Bridges'**

His old Toyota had brought him safely all the way to Canada. Now he was staring at an old building what supposed to be a school. He walked up to the entrance and was overtaken by a guy in an electric wheelchair.

"Sir, would you mind?" The boy nodded to the closed door, which was obvious way too heavy for him to open.

"Of course."

Politely Will opened the door and waited for the boy to drive through it. Soon the boy disappeared through a pair of folding doors and he was left alone in the entrance hall. He looked around, the building was really old. The tiles on the floor and walls had turned old yellow, here and there were tiles missing.

"You look lost. Can I help you?"

Will turned and faced a small girl in skater clothing and a black cap. Her hair was in a tall braid on her back, Will thought it was blonde. Her face looked familiar to him, but he told himself that couldn't be possible.

"Uh..I'm the new English teacher…"

"Finally! A decent English teacher!" the girl interrupted him enthusiastically and slid her arm through his.

"Come, I'll bring you to our principal."

Together they strode through the folding doors into a long hallway. Will noticed the girl walked with a limp, her right leg couldn't bow properly. Still she walked pretty quick and led him to the end of the hallway. They stopped and the girl knocked on the door. She looked up at Will and grinned reassuring at him. The door opened and he swore, he thought seeing Sue Sylvester.

"You must be mister Schuester."

He blinked and Sue disappeared. Instead an older woman with short, blond hair looked expectantly at him.

"Yes, that's me," he smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Melinda Jason, I'm the principal and vice-president of this school," she introduced him and let him in. Before she closed the door she poked her head around the door. "Nikita! Cap!"

She turned back, closed the door and sat across him. "She knows the rules," she said apologetic. Will smiled at her, his new life was about to start.

"No, I'm serious, we're getting a real English teacher!" Nikki practically jumped up and down.

"You sure you're awake?" a lanky boy asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure, Charlie-boy. But I'm still wondering if you are," she asked sharply.

"O, I'll show you!" As quickly as he could, the boy jumped up and ran to Nikki. Nikki laughed and started running around the class. In his attempt to catch Nikki, Charlie's right arm folded up his back in a spastic way.

"You're never gonna get me," she teased him and ran backwards. Suddenly she hit a back wheel of a wheelchair and fell down on the floor. Soon Charlie's face appeared above hers, with a huge grin on his face. "You sure?" he mocked. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you got me. Now, get me up."

"What's in it for me?" he teased, she send him a death glare.

"Just get me up." He grinned and pulled her up.

"Thank you." Quickly she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nikki!" A tall girl with black, long, curly hair ran into the classroom, she had a guitar on her back hanging.

"Good morning, Caitlin. You're late." Caitlin nodded and swung her guitar on a table and opened the cover.

"I know, traffic jam." She rolled her eyes and Nikki laughed, her eyes glued at the other girl. Nikki watched as Caitlin took out the guitar.

"Last night I got the last couplet right. Shall we?" Caitlin sat down and started playing. A smile spread on Nikki's face, her eyes focused on Caitlin's fingers. She took a deep breath and put in.

_No I don't believe you__  
__When you say don't come around here no more__  
__I won't remind you__  
__You said we wouldn't be apart__  
__No I don't believe you__  
__When you say you don't need me anymore__  
__So don't pretend to__  
__Not love me at all_

_I don't believe you_

_~P!nk – I Don't Believe You~_

A sudden applause made them look up, Nikki was trying to get back to earth. In the doorway stood Will, his eyes seemed wet, but he didn't cry.

"That was beautiful," he said with a hoarse voice.

"Thank you. We have been working on it for ages," Nikki smiled.

"I can hear that." He smiled at her, still having the idea she's familiar to him. He walked into the classroom and laid his briefcase on the table. "Everyone, take a seat."

"I already have one." A boy in a huge wheelchair grinned at Will. His arms were tiny, like there were no muscles in it.

"Smart ass." Charlie sends the boy a glare and the boy just grinned and drove to his table.

"Al right. I'm mister Schuester, your new English teacher," he said and his gaze went through the classroom. He knew Artie's paralyzed, but what he saw here was something completely different. A few kids were in electric wheelchairs, another was in a normal wheelchair and there was a kid who's blind. And then there was Nikki, Charlie and Caitlin, from whom he couldn't tell what she had.

"Told you so," Nikki whispered to Charlie and grinned. Charlie grimaced at her.

"Attention at the front of the class, please." Will glanced at Nikki and Charlie.

"Sorry, sir." Satisfied Will started his lesson, finding these kids were pretty smart.

At the end of the day Will found himself in the teacher room, correcting some old work from the students. A tall woman entered the room and sat next to him.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Courtney Hall, I'm the gym teacher." She raised her hand, Will shook it.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Will Schuester, new English teacher."

She smiled and nodded. "So, the rumors were true. We have ourselves a real English teacher," she told him and stood up to get a cup of coffee. She held up a cup for Will, but he shook his head. "Is that strange, then?" Will asked curious.

"Yeah. The last time we had a real English teacher was what…five years ago. Teachers aren't that fond of teaching at a Special School," Courtney explained and lent against the sink.

"Why not. I think it's a satisfying job. I mean, we give those kids a chance at a good job." He didn't see the point in not teaching here. Those kids were great, even he noticed after one day.

"Not everyone is so sensitive as you, Will. Unfortunately."

"Well, I'm here now," he smiled and Courtney grinned.

"Yeah, you are. Welcome." She walked to the door and stepped out. "I'll see you later."

The door closed behind her. A little surprised Will stayed behind. There were nice gym teachers, not everyone was the same as Sue Sylvester. Smiling he concentrated on his correction work again.

Focused, he worked for a good hour, until faint music made him look up. Curious he stood up and went out on the hallway to find out where it came from. He walked through the hallway and stopped in front of two folding doors in the middle of the hallway. Here was the music clearer, so he decides to go in, he even heard someone singing. Behind the door, he discovered a stair and a ramp. Quit obvious he found himself in the basement of the school. He passed a few heating tanks, towards the music. He stumbles at a closed door, the music was coming from behind this door. He heard an electric guitar, drums and a bass.

_No good deed goes unpunished,__  
__No act of charity goes unresented,__  
__no good deed goes unpunished,__  
__That's my new creed.__  
__~The Wicked – No Good Deed~_

What he heard sounded good, sometimes the voice was a few counts too late. Softly he opens the door and steps in. Four pair of eyes stares at him, the music's stopped immediately. In the middle stood Nikki, her hair loose, on her left stood Caitlin and on her right sat a girl in a wheelchair with a sort flute. Behind them sat Charlie behind the drums. Suddenly it hit Will, he realized where he knew Nikki from. She just looked like Quinn Fabray…


	2. Taking Changes

**Chapter Two 'Taking Chances'**

"Mister Schuester," Caitlin managed to get out, looking really scared.

"We're sorry. We thought everyone was gone," Charlie added, who looked a little less scared.

"Don't apologize. It sounded…Good."

A smile cracked up their faces. "You really think so?" Nikki asked surprised, her eyes beaming.

"Yeah, you were only a few counts too late, but we can work on that," he said and sat down on old looking chair. Confused Nikki glanced at him.

"You mean, you're going to help us? Not kicking us out?" the girl in the wheelchair asked confused and turned her control panel in her wheelchair. He watched as Nikki took away the flute and laid it carefully in a protection cover.

"No, why would I? You guys are pretty good. And I can know, I tutored Glee for a year," he said and was feeling excited. He always loved music and wanted help these kids to discover that same love.

"What's Glee?" Charlie asked, he had come from behind his drums. A little surprised Will noticed they didn't know what Glee club is. Maybe, just maybe…

"Well, do you guys know show choir?" The four of them nodded, Nikki frowns.

"Don't they sing like lame songs?" she asked and grimaced.

"No. It's fun. I coach such a show choir on my previous school. They were good," he told them enthusiastically. He didn't mention the fact they lost Regional's. "Anyway, I want help you guys. What were you rehearsing for?" he asked.

It's silent for a second, the kids were looking doubtful at each other. "Well, we were hoping we could launch a musical here. To show it to our parents at parents-day," Nikki finally told him, awaiting for his reaction.

"That's a great idea. This song, do you know where it's from?" Will jumped up, totally liking the idea.

"From Wicked, the musical," Nikki answered, a little overwhelmed. When they asked it the principal, she declined it immediately. There wouldn't be enough money, nor enough people who would join. She also asked miss Hall, but she just laughed.

"That's right. Maybe the whole musical is a bit too much, but we can perform the songs," Will suggested, trying to imagine those people as one of the characters of Wicked.

"I think that's worth trying," the girl in the wheelchair said, looking at her friends.

"Yeah, probably. I don't see myself dancing around in those costumes you have in mind." Charlie gave Nikki a playful push.

"Haha, hilarious. At least I'm trying to do something," Nikki answered sharply.

"All right, settle down, guys," Will grinned at them. "First things first, I didn't get your name." He looked at the girl in the wheelchair, she smirked.

"I'm Jessica McLachlan," she told him.

"Thank you, Jessica. You have quite a special instrument." Jessica beamed at his compliment.

"It's a didgeridoo, sir."

"Right. Secondly, we have to get more people on this, or do you want to perform as a band?" Will asked. All four of them shook their heads, they planned something big. At least, Nikki was. "That's what I thought. Then, where were you going to perform?" A little uncomfortable Nikki shifted her weight to her other feet.

"Probably the canteen. That's the biggest place we have," she said feeling slightly awkward.

"There isn't an auditorium?" Will asked surprised, Nikki just shook her head. "Okay. Well, we'll figure that out later. Do you always rehearse here?"

"Yeah, secretly," Caitlin admitted quietly.

"Secretly?" Will couldn't believe what he heard. "You know, go home. I'll figure something out. Maybe you guys can talk to your classmates to join us?" he asked them. Nikki nodded, so did Caitlin and Jessica.

"I don't know, mister Schuester, they're quit skeptic about this," Charlie hesitated.

"Just give it a try. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The four of them left the room, Will stayed behind, lost in his thoughts. His mind wondered back to Nikki, she did look like Quinn and had almost the same voice. Yes, he knew that they say that everyone has a double ganger, but this is not the same. Nikki even has the same eyebrow raise, but she doesn't use it as often as Quinn. With a smirk on his face he left the boiler room. He was going to help these kids, too put a show together. First thing tomorrow, he would be talking with miss Jason.

"Ah, your home." Nikki's foster mum, Michaela, pocked her out around the corner of the kitchen. Nikki twitched a little, she had hoped Michaela would be out for the night.

"Yes. Sorry I'm late." She treated to go into the kitchen. Michaela appeared in the doorway, her face neutral. For the moment.

"Where were you?" she asked with a sharp pitch in her voice. Nikki cringed, Michaela always knew if she was lying and she wouldn't like hearing the truth. Michaela always laughed if Nikki was talking about singing, she found it a waste of time. "Well? You lost your tongue?" Michaela pushed and grabbed Nikki's arm roughly.

"At…at Caitlin's. Homework. I have eaten there." Still she tried, she didn't feel much for being beaten up. Michaela's eyes narrowed, her grip tightened. Nikki swallowed and tried not to blink, but just staring back. Michaela let go of her, not completely convinced. With one last glance, Michaela turned away and went back into the kitchen. Nikki let out a soft breath of relieve, she had bought it. Quickly she sneaked into her room, locking the door behind her. She dropped her bag and turned on her computer. It was an oldy, but it still worked. Quickly she sent Caitlin a message about her lie and hoped Caitlin wouldn't mind. It all had started when her foster dad, Gavin, had left them for someone younger. Michaela first had been broken and had found comfort in alcohol. But she got aggressive from alcohol and most of the time Nikki was the one who had to take it in. Michaela was smart enough to not make visible bruises, so no one would see. She had scared Nikki to death, so she would never say anything about the abuse. Nikki walked to the mirror and lift up her sleeve. She found the red mark on her arm, that would be a huge one by tomorrow. She sighed as she felt her stomach rumble, she hadn't eaten since this afternoon. She ditched through some stuff on her desk and found a bag of chips. She hoped it would be enough, but at least it was eatable. Under no circumstances she would go back.

Will made his way to the teachers room, completely in his own thought. He wondered if the songs from Wicked weren't too hard for them. He knew Kurt and Rachel worked on it for years, but perhaps they had too.

"Mister Schuester, you're still late at school." The voice had made him look up, Principal Jason was just about closing her office, looking at Will in expectation and slightly surprised.

"Please, call me Will. Yes, I'm late, because I heard a few kids playing a song from Wicked…"

"You mean Nikki and her gang? I told them so many times, it's dangerous to rehearse there," she interrupted with an irritated face.

"Wait. From what I heard, it sounds good. But, they could be amazing, if they had a proper room to rehearse," he stated, ignoring her irritation.

"What for, Will? They will never make it as musicians. They can be glad if they even find a proper job." Principal Jason looked skeptic at him.

"You'll never know. You know Stevie Wonder? He's blind and an incredible musician. If we just could coach and stimulate them," he tried to take away her skepticism.

"They will only get turned down time after time, they will get hurt."

Will nodded, he had expected that argument. For a second his mind went back to his Glee kids, when the lost Regionals.

"That's part of the job and we'll tell them. But if we take that chance of being a musician away from them, they will blame it on us. And aside from that, they will miss a lot of fun. For these kids music can be an outlet for what they feel or experience."

He saw that one hit ground with Principal Jason. "What do you suggest?" she asked him defeated.

"Let us use the gym," he suggested hopeful. For a second principal Jason thought and shook her head then.

"I have a better idea." She stood up, walked to a small locker hanging on the wall behind her desk. She opened it and took a key out of it. Then she turned to face Will, a sudden sadness had appeared on her face.

"Those kids don't know, but we do have an auditorium. It's old as this building, maybe even older and it hasn't been used in years, since…" Her voice trailed off, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, the sadness was gone, only her eyes didn't sparkle like before. "I'll show you." She preceded him and strolled down the hallway. They went through a pair of folding doors and went upstairs.

"The kids can come here too?" Will asked worried, remembering the many kids in wheelchairs.

"Yes, there is an elevator. The whole auditorium is adjusted for them," she answered when they stopped for two high, red wooden doors. She placed the key in the lock and opened the doors. She stepped aside and in front of him, a huge auditorium unfolded in front of him. He saw that there were ramps everywhere, even on the stage.

"Wow, it's amazing." He looked back at Principal Jason and to his surprise, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is," she agreed, her voice hoarse and small. "Here is the key. You can use it." Abruptly she pushed the key in his hand and turned to walk away. Will turned to watch her walk away, with short, hard steps.

"Thank you," he whispered and watched her disappear down the stairs. He turned back at the theater and wondered what had happened, why it'd been closed all those times and why principal Jason had reacted this way. He walked down the stairs and found the directors place, in the center of the auditorium. For a second he expected Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam and Mike would show up behind the curtains, but nothing happened. It was just him in the darkness, dreaming about this new chance Nikki and her gang would get…

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter, sorry for that. Let me know what you think, I really like to know how I'm doing and if I should continue…


	3. Something Bad

**A/N: First of all, Lynn-at-home, thanks for your review. It really made my day! Secondly, here's a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please, review! They really make my day and I really want to know what you think of this story so far…**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Glee belong not to me, but to Ryan Murphy and co. But the kids from the Special School are mine! ;)**

**Chapter Three 'Something Bad'**

Nikki had to drag herself to school today. Last night hadn't ended that well, Michaela had screamed her back to the living room, obvious she was loaded. Michaela had found out Nikki hadn't studied at Caitlin's, apparently Caitlin wasn't able to take the phone. So Michaela had beaten the crap out of her. Now she felt sore and exhausted and she had to convince her schoolmates to join their club. She was so not into that mood today, but she promised mister S. She dropped her bag and walked up to the classroom where the ninth graders were chatting. For a second she had looked at their innocence, their freedom and laughter. Then she had stepped forward and had asked for attention. After her speech, it was more like a pep-talk, Nikki expectantly looked around the class. She was standing in front of the class, the ninth grades were staring at her.

"What is the fun in singing musical tunes?" a tall, skinny boy asked, lowering the back of his wheelchair.

"The fun is performing and of course singing with each other," Nikki faked her enthusiasm.

"I..I…I like..t..t..tthe i…id…id..idea," a girl with glasses stuttered and grinned.

"You need to sing, Joan, not breaking glasses or something," another boy mocked.

"Don't be mean, Theo. You're welcome, Joan," Nikki said, although she had to admit, Joan wasn't the greatest singer ever. "So are you, Theo." She smirked at him and he just grimaced.

"You have to perform for, like, a lot of people?" A shy, small girl poked her head up. Nikki knew her, they had gym together. She knew this girl was shy.

"Eventually, yes. But not in the beginning," she smiled. The girl nodded and looked away.

"I'll think about it," she mumbled.

"Okay. Any questions?" The class filled with silence, some of the people shook their head. "Okay. Think about it, okay? Thanks for listening." She walked out the class and met Charlie, Jessica and Caitlin. "How did it go?" Nikki asked.

"I got two people, Danielle and Jonas," Caitlin said.

"I got none, the eleventh thought I was crazy," Charlie answered.

"And you?" Nikki looked at Jessica.

"One, Daisy. You?"

Nikki hesitated. "Joan." She heard Charlie moan, everyone knew Joan just couldn't sing. "Just give her a try," she defended, but didn't sound to convincing.

"So, then we have four new members," Jessica counted quick. "Is that enough?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I don't think so, it makes eight of us," Nikki answered and felt slightly irritated. Why was everyone in this school so…introverted? A hand sneaked up between them and squeezed her hand softly. She looked aside and saw a slightly smiling Caitlin. She tried to crack a smile, but failed.

"A, I was just looking for you." Will came walking through the hallway towards them. Nikki wondered where he'd came from, as far she knew, she hadn't seen him in the canteen.

"After school, I have a surprise for you. Did you talk to your classmates?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, we have four new recruits," Nikki told him.

"That's good. Tell them to meet in the canteen after school, okay?" He didn't wait for the answer, but walked away.

"Why is he so cheerful?" Charlie wondered and scratched his head.

"I don't know. We should be going, we have miss Jason." With the four of them walked to their class.

"Jeez, Will, what's wrong with you? You got lucky tonight?" Courtney was teasing him during their lunch break. They sat alone in the teachers room, Courtney just explained a few teachers were smoking and a few had a meeting. He had to agree, all day long he had a wicked grin on his face and he just couldn't get rid of it.

"No. Yes. Sort of," he answered mysteriously.

"What is it, yes or no?" she laughed.

"Yes, but not in the way you think," he teased and took a bite of his sandwich. "Did you know there is an auditorium here?" he asked suddenly. Courtney's face darkened and she putted down her food. She folded her hands and nodded.

"Yes."

A little surprised by this reaction of the most of the time cheerful and energetic woman, Will glanced at her.

"Why isn't it being used?" he asked further.

"That's a long story and I think I don't remember it properly. I…I have a lesson to prepare. I'll catch you later, Schu." She stood up, picked up her food and left the teachers room. Overwhelmed by her reaction, Will stayed behind alone. After her reaction he couldn't help but wonder again what had happen, after all, principal Jason had reacted almost the same. He stood up and cleaned up his mess. He decided to go after Courtney, he had an unsettling feeling in his gut. So he made his way to the gym and for the very first time he stepped into the gym. It was a wide, open room, like any other gym. He found Courtney leaning against a wall. He was about walking over to her, when he realized she was talking to someone in the shadows of the storeroom. So he stepped back behind the door and wanted to walk away, when he heard she was talking about him.

"He was digging, Mel. You sure you want him to use that room?" Courtney asked sharply.

"I..I don't know."

With a shock he recognized Principal Jason's voice.

"He was so….enthusiastic. Just like…"

He couldn't hear the name.

"I don't know, Mel. I have a bad feeling about this." She sounded like she was sobbing.

"Just…I don't know either, Courtney. It was an impulse."

"I thought we'd agreed we would never open it." Now she sounded angry and hurt.

"I know. Maybe it's a good thing. We can't hide it forever. Someday we have to face it, the past will always hunt you." Now Principal Jason sounded like she was in charge.

He heard footsteps coming closer, so he saw that as his cue to leave. He made his way back to his classroom, starting to prepare his lesson for the twelfth graders. He couldn't concentrate, something bad had happen in the auditorium.

Nikki sighed, she already regretted she had let Joan join their little group. She exchanged glances with Caitlin, who rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Sss…sso, wh..wh…what are…www..…sss …ssssing…ssinging?" Joan asked curious.

"You know the musical Wicked?" Nikki asked and Joan nodded enthusiastically.

"Those songs are we doing," Charlie stepped in.

They were waiting in the canteen for mister Schuester. Nikki had been surprised by the turnout, next to the four who had already said they would join, three others had joined them. A boy called Adam from eleventh grade, Janice from their own class and Kim, the shy girl from ninth grade had shown up. Now they were with eleven, so quite a group. Finally mister Schuester showed up, looking a bit concerned, but when he saw with how many people they were, his face lightened up.

"I thought you said you got four new recruits?" he said surprised.

"Make that seven," Nikki winked and stood up.

"So, what's your surprise?" Caitlin asked curious. Just a second, Will's face darkened, but quickly recovered with a huge smirk.

"Follow me." He preceded them through the pair of folded doors at the end of the hallway. The kids looked around them, they never came in this part of the school.

"Jessica, the elevator is over there. Take it to the first floor, please," he said to Jessica and Adam, who was also in a wheelchair, just not an electric one. Jessica nodded and drove to it.

"I'll go with you." Nikki stepped away from the group and Will looked questioning at her. "I can't walk stairs," she explained and stepped in the elevator. While the doors shut, Will took the rest of the group to the first floor. When they got there, Jessica, Adam and Nikki were already waiting. Will walked to the two red wooden doors, taken out the key of his pocket.

"I hope you guys will remember this moment." He turned, placed the key in the lock, turned it around and the two doors swayed open. In front of the group the auditorium unfolded and here and there mouths were dropped to the knees.

"We do have an auditorium," Nikki managed to get out.

"Yes, and we may use it," Will beamed with a great smirk. The group cheered and went into the auditorium. Will followed them, noticing Nikki and Caitlin were holding hands. A smile played across his face, this would work, he could feel it.

Will dropped his briefcase and jacket on the dresser and walked to his couch, where he practically collapsed. He was exhausted. After the kids had checked out the auditorium they had start practicing. He now knew Joan had a good voice, against every ones expectations, Adam was a bass and Nikki and Jessica could sing very well together. And he had started doubting the songs, they were pretty difficult and a little too high goal for this group. Okay, Nikki could get most notes, but that was about it. On his way home he thought about some other, easier songs for them. He really hoped Nikki would agree, one Rachel Berry in his life was enough. Unfortunately, the rehearsal had come to a sudden stop. Caitlin had collapsed on stage and had started shaking uncontrollable on the ground. He had ran to the stage, but Nikki had it covered. All the time she had spoken softly to the shaking girl. Will had found it rather scary, to see her shake like that. Somebody had went out to get some help, but by the time another teacher had appeared, Caitlin had regained consciousness. The teacher had taken Caitlin down to rest and Nikki had told him Caitlin had epileptic episodes and that she would be fine. Apparently she had seen his scared face. "When someone has such an episode, you can't let him know you're scared, it only makes it worse," she said when they went down. He had nodded and had printed this advice in his head. There was something else he had noticed. Nikki almost made a fall, but he could catch her on time. When he had held her on her feet by holding her arm, she had cringed. Later she said she had aching muscles from the dancing. He thought it was weird, that sort of things mostly came out the next day, but he hadn't replied on it. But he promised, he would keep an eye on her, his gut was telling him something was off. Now he was at his new apartment, here and there were boxes standing, ready to get unpacked. For a few moments he stared at them, sighed and stood up to walk to the table were his laptop was standing on. Those boxes could wait. He turned on the laptop and checked his mail. Hey, a mail from his Glee club.

_Dear mister Schuester,_

_First of all, how are you? We heard you moved to Canada, is it cold up there? (Puck wanted to know) We are rehearsing for our first performance in a few weeks, Principal Figgins assigned a new teacher to Glee. To be honest, he has no clue what he is doing. But we're rehearsing anyway, we really want to beat Vocal Adrenaline!_

_We miss you, mister Schu. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Glee club_

Wow, that was rather depressing. He wondered which teacher they had who was that bad. He turned down his laptop and went into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and felt guilty, he should have never abandoned his Glee kids. Never. He sighed, he had promised Nikki and her group he would help them, he can't just abandon them too. What could he do now?

_What will he choose? Will he stay with Nikki or will he return to Glee? Let me know what you think!_


	4. What Makes You Happy

**Chapter Four 'What Makes You Happy'**

The words were dancing on the paper, Will hadn't slept well last night. He was thinking about his old Glee club, the mystery around the auditorium and the songs for the new club. He was still figuring out what to say to Nikki.

"Uh, mister S?" He looked up and saw Nikki standing in the doorway.

"Nikki. Come on in," he invited her, laying down his pen.

"You're the only teacher who calls me that," she grinned and walked up to his desk. "We need to talk, mister S." Seriously she took a chair and sat down on it, with her chest against the back of the chair.

"Okay. Shout." Expectantly he looked at her and got hit again by the similarity with Quinn.

"Those songs from Wicked? They are way harder than I expected. I hadn't expected that, but maybe that's because I'm normally singing them in the shower or on my bike and I think they sound rather false then good," she said explaining.

Will let out a breath of relieve. Thank God, that problem is solved, sort of. "Can you read mind?" he joked and Nikki grinned.

"Almost. Why?"

"I was thinking the same, only I had no idea how to bring it," he admitted and grinned.

"Okay. So maybe I can read mind," she mocked. "But what are we going to do then?" she asked him.

"I'm working on that. I have an old song list from my old Glee club. Maybe we can look into that," he suggested.

"Okay. Cool."

"Do the others agree on this? I mean, not doing Wicked?" he suddenly asked and Nikki nodded.

"Yeah, I think I was the only one who knew and liked the songs." She laughed and winked at him. He nodded and picked up his pen.

"See you at rehearsing then." Nikki stood up, placed back the chair and walked to the door.

"O, wait. How's Caitlin?" Will asked, glancing up at Nikki.

"She's fine. She will be back at school tomorrow," she told him. Will nodded.

"Thanks."

"You were shocked, weren't you?" she asked him, walking back to him.

"Yes. I never have seen something like that," he said, remembering the shaking Caitlin.

"You get used to it, but never completely," she told him, a slight hint of sadness in her eyes. Suddenly his eye fell on her arm, he thought he saw a bruise.

"What did you do?" He pointed at the bruise and quickly she shove down her sleeve.

"Just hit it, I guess," she smiled reassuring, but seemed uncomfortable with the question. He was about to ask further, as his laptop asked his attention, he got mail. Automatically his mail opened and he saw in a glance it was from his Glee club from Ohio. Music suddenly started playing. He attempted to stop the music, but when he heard Rachel's voice, he stopped.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder__  
__How many times have I kicked you outta here?__  
__Or said something insulting?__  
__Da da da da-da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be__  
__I am capable of really anything__  
__I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is__  
__Broken__  
__Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me_

_~P!nk – Please, Don't Leave Me~_

Moved by the song and the message, Will sat just down. They really wanted him back, he thought he heard Brittany do a solo line.

"That was great. Who's singing?"

For a second he had forgotten about Nikki, but now he was back in reality. Quickly he closed the window and tried to recover from this song.

"The Glee club I used to coach," he told her with a hoarse voice.

"Wow. You did a really good job," Nikki complimented him impressed.

"Thank you. They are great, indeed." He felt even a little proud that Nikki complimented him.

"We should sing this song. It's perfect," she suddenly jumped and beamed.

"Maybe. I'll have the song list ready for rehearsal, okay?" he said laughing and Nikki grinned.

"Okay. See you later, mister S." She walked out of the classroom and Will was left alone. He re-opened his mail and saw there was a picture attached to it. He opened it and stared at the smiling face of _his_ Glee kids. He sighed and felt even guiltier. Then his mind went back to the bruise on Nikki's arm. As far as he had seen it, it looked suspicious like a handprint…

"D..'t www…wwe..we nne..ee…need…a.a..a name?" Joan suggested during their lunch break. It had become a habit eating together now they were forming a club.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it too," Charlie said and glanced at Nikki.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Nikki asked, aware of the emptiness without Caitlin.

"I…I w..wwas …..thin..kk..thinking, wwwwe…we..wwill…ssss… sssing…cccco..cov…covers, rrright?" Joan asked and Nikki needed sometime to understand the sentence.

"Yup," she answered and looked around. She was missing a few faces, Daisy, Danielle and Jonas.

"Sss…so, Cchccharlie..aa..aaan…and I…"

"Were thinking about Cover-Up," Charlie finished the sentence. Today he lacked patience.

"Sounds cool," Nikki grinned and took a bite of her bread.

"Guys, Nikki, do we still need more members?" Daisy suddenly showed up at their table. Danielle and Jonas found an empty spot, apparently they had come together.

"Always," Nikki answered surprised, she thought she had talked to everybody.

"We have a new classmate. Meet Rick, he's an amazing piano player." She stepped aside and a shy, but beautiful boy stood behind her in a wheelchair.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hey. You want to join us?" she asked friendly at him.

"If you still need someone," he said shyly.

"The more people, the more joy," Nikki smiled at him.

"Shall I play something?" He pointed at the old piano in the corner.

"If you can play on that old thing. I think it's false," Nikki answered doubting.

"I'll see what I can do." He wheeled himself to the piano and touched a few keys. "She's working fine," he noticed satisfied.

"How do you know it's a she?" Charlie asked. Rick shrugged and smiled at them. Completely at his ease, he started playing.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday__  
__The regular crowd shuffles in__  
__There's an old man sitting next to me__  
__Making love to his tonic and gin_

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory?__  
__I'm not really sure how it goes__  
__But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete__  
__When I wore a younger lad's clothes"_

_La la la, de de da__  
__La la, de de da da da_

_CHORUS:__  
__Sing us a song, you're the piano man__  
__Sing us a song tonight__  
__Well, we're all in the mood for a melody__  
__And you've got us feelin' alright_

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine__  
__He gets me my drinks for free__  
__And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke__  
__But there's someplace that he'd rather be__  
__He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."__  
__As a smile ran away from his face__  
__"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star__  
__If I could get out of this place"_

_Oh, la la la, de de da__  
__La la, de de da da da_

Will leant against the doorway. He had heard the music and had come to it. He was happy to see the group was growing. He still didn't know what to do with his Glee kids, but this felt good. He heard the others applause and his smile grew wider.

"You really set the tone, Will."

Courtney had suddenly appeared behind him, apparently she had heard the music too.

"Yeah. They love it," he agreed, his eyes glued to the kids.

"You're okay with me using the auditorium?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, trying not to hesitated. Will turned to face her.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling…"

"Like I said, you're sensitive." She smiled at him mockingly, he grinned back.

"Maybe I am."

"Mister S!" He turned and saw Nikki waving at him. She stood up and walked towards them.

"I believe we have a new member," she said cheerful, feeling the tense between Will and Courtney.

"I believe so too, I heard him play. A piano player is always handy."

"That's what I thought." Daisy had showed up next to Nikki. Somehow Daisy reminded him of Mercedes, they both had a powerful voice and they were both black.

"Good thinking, Daisy." Daisy gave Nikki a playful push and mocking they walked back to the others. Will followed them with his eyes and turned back to Courtney. But Courtney was gone, all he find was an empty hallway.

The night fell over the streets of Toronto. Nikki was on her way to Caitlin, she had promised to bring some homework. While walking, she thought of mister S. He had looked sad after that song those Glee kids had sent him. She felt and saw he wasn't really happy here, although he was trying his best. But something was missing, his smile rarely reached his eyes. She really loved what he did for them, but she knew they would never have a chance at shining like they were dreaming. She knew a lot of kids would quit after parents day, she had overheard a few talking. It had hurt her, but she could get it. For most of them, it was already hard enough to come to school every single day. It wasn't a Special School for nothing. She knew mister S didn't know this and she wanted him to be happy. She reached Caitlin's house and rang the bell. Distracted, she leant against the wall. She had noticed, mister S really cared about those Glee kids, like he cared about them. Those kids had a real shot at becoming a star, they didn't. She sighed, no matter how hard it was to admit, she had to convince him to go back. Even if it meant they would lost their English teacher. The door opened and Caitlin's mom appeared.

"Nikita, come on in. It's cold outside." She let Nikki in and closed the door.

"Here, give me your jacket. Caitlin is in her room."

"Thank you, ma'am." She walked down the hall and opened the last door.

"Nikki! Finally, I thought you wouldn't come." Caitlin rose up from her bed. Nikki startled a second, Caitlin looked really tired and pale. Quickly she recovered and walked up to Caitlin.

"Of course I would come. I promised, remember?" She walked up to the bed and sat down. Even closer Caitlin looked exhausted.

"How're you feeling?" Nikki asked quietly. Caitlin seemed to hesitate and briefly glanced at Nikki.

"Not too good. I'm still tired," she confessed, she knew Nikki would know if she'd lied.

"I can see that. Did you have another seizure?" Caitlin just nodded, biting back her tears. Almost every time after a seizure, she cried easy.

Nikki slid an arm around her waist and pulled her into a warm, comfortable embrace. "It's going to be fine," she whispered in Caitlin's ear and Caitlin wished she could believe her.

She backed away and whipped away the tears. "I hope so. The seizures are worse than before. My medicines aren't working properly anymore," she told Nikki, her breath was shaking. Nikki just held her hand, stroking the upper side with her thumb. Tired Caitlin leant against Nikki's shoulder. Slightly Nikki cringed, her shoulder was sore. Luckily, Caitlin didn't notice, so they sat, not moving and enjoying each other's presence.

Nikki didn't feel like going home after her visit at Caitlin, so she decided to check if the school was still open. She wanted to practice some dance moves and maybe some songs. She walked back to school and was surprised to found it still open. So she went inside, closing the door softly behind her. Her eyes had to adjust to the dark, so she waited for a couple of seconds. When her eyes were adjusted, she walked through the dark hallway, to the auditorium. She was halfway when she passed an enlightened classroom. She figured someone had forgotten to switch off the light, so she went inside. To her surprise she found mister Schuester staring at his laptop. Softly she walked closer and saw he was looking at a picture of a bunch of kids. She figured this was his old Glee club. Just to let him know, she was there, she cleared her throat. Startled Will looked up and was surprised to see Nikki.

"N..Nikki, what are you doing here so late?" he asked a little accusing.

"I could ask you the same," she gave a smart ass reply.

"Yes. But I'm the teacher, I have every right to be here," he pointed out, but felt his reply didn't hold long.

Nikki grinned and then got serious again. "Didn't feel like going home," she said and took a chair to sit on with her chest against the back of the chair.

"You don't like it at home?" he asked carefully. Nikki was silent for a second, doubting if she could trust him. After all, he had seen the bruise and probably had felt her cringes when he had caught her at her almost fall the other day. She never had told anyone about this, not even Caitlin. Although, Caitlin was suspicious, she had seen the bruises too.

"Not when my mum is drunk," she said softly, hanging her head down. A warm, firm hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Does she beat you?" She just nodded, she knew she hadn't explain it to him, he'd understand.

"I'm so sorry, Nikki," he said. Suddenly she laughed out loud and he pulled back his hand startled.

"It's ironic, you know. I got placed out of my family because I got rejected and now it's happening again. The only difference is that I got beaten now." Shocked he had looked at her, he couldn't believe Foster care didn't monitor this. Her laugh disappeared and her eyes went to his laptop.

"You miss them, don't you?" she asked soft, mentioning the pictures. Subtle she changed the subject, but he wouldn't leave this to rest, just for now. His eyes flew back at the picture and nodded. "Mister S, may I be frank?" she asked, looking up in his eyes.

"Will it help if I say no?" he grinned. She just smirked at him, he knew it wouldn't.

"I was thinking about you last night. I can tell you're not completely happy." A little surprised and shocked Will glanced away. So it _was_ visible. "I think, mister S, you need to do what makes you the most happy," she continued, knowing she was right now she had seen his reaction. He looked up at her, with a hurt and sad face.

"I don't want to abandon you too," he said weakly.

"You don't. We'll be fine. Most of the kids will quite anyway. It costs them too much energy," she replied and wished he didn't looked so hurt. "Just…think about what makes you happy. Us or the Glee kids." She stood up, placed back the chair and walked out of the class. At the door, she turned to face him. "Goodnight, mister S."

"Night, Nikki." The door fell shut behind her and he was left alone…


	5. Show Must Go On

**A/N: New chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor the character. I do own Nikki, Caitlin, Courtney and the rest of the kids. And I own the plotline ;)**

**Chapter Five 'Show Must Go On'**

Finally the big day had arrived. After weeks of practicing, the day of the performance had come. To ease her nerves, Nikki made some adjusting on her make-up.

"You think we're going to be good?" Adam asked nervous.

"We're going to kick asses," she smiled and winked at him.

"I'm nervous. You?" Nikki looked up and saw Caitlin standing next to her. Just like a few weeks ago she saw pale and tired.

"If you don't feel too good, just say it. You set your limits, okay?" Nikki laid her hand on Caitlin's hand and squeezed.

"I know. It's going to be fine. It has to be." Caitlin took a shaky breath and smiled brave at Nikki.

"Can I borrow some of your make-up?" she asked.

"Sure."

Nikki handed her make-up bag and glanced a little concerned at Caitlin.

"Don't worry." Caitlin mumbled, while putting on some shadow.

"I don't," Nikki protested and leant with her back at the table, looking at Caitlin. Caitlin looked up and glanced straight in Nikki's eyes.

"Yes, you do. I can see it, I can even feel it," she said, her eyes beamed.

Nikki leant in to her, her breath tickled Caitlin's ear. "I always worry when it comes to you, sweetie."

Caitlin smirked and gave Nikki a quick kiss on her cheek. _"I love you," _she mouthed.

Suddenly Nikki reminded something and rose to her feet. "Be right back." She rushed outside the classroom to the still quiet auditorium. She ran backstage, her eyes searched the aria. Finally she found what she was looking for, her lyrics. Quickly she picked them up and ran through it.

"You don't need those anymore." The familiar voice made her spun around and saw mister Schuester leaning against some boxes. "You know the lines, the choreography. Relax, you'll be fine," he smirked. She lowered the papers and smiled.

"I know, it's just…"

"Nerves? Been there, done that," he assured her and walked towards her. Nikki nodded and laid the papers back on the box.

"Did you make your decision?" Nikki suddenly asked him, reminding him of their conversation that one night.

He sighed, he had hoped he had could put this off till after the show. "Yes. But don't worry about it now. You have to go on in half an hour," he reminded her. She sighed and lowered her eyes to the ground. "What is it?" he asked her, seeing something was bothering her.

"It's Caitlin. I'm worried. She looks tired again, just like a few weeks ago," she told him, glancing up with a scared glance. She was scared of losing her friend, her beloved friend.

"It's probably stress. But I'll keep an eye on her," he promised her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, mister S." She really appreciated it, but what could he do from his place in the crowd? Not much, she would be the one who catches Caitlin, takes care of her.

She heard the people around her talking, but she really didn't pay attention to it. Caitlin looked at herself in the mirror. Nikki was right, she looked tired and pale. She hadn't told Nikki she had another seizure last night. When she was in stress or something, the seizures were worse. She sighed and added another layer make-up on her face. She really didn't want to worry Nikki, but she knew Nikki had some sort of sixth sense when it comes to her. She putted down the make-up and tried to ignore the strange feeling in her inner side. She had felt like this many, many times. She felt this way when she was about to have an seizure. She prayed she wouldn't have one until she got home tonight. With her eyes squeezed shut, she tried to push away the feeling. A warm, soft hand landed on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Joan had appeared behind her, worried.

"Yeah. Nerves," she smiled and felt Joan withdrawn her hand. She took a deep breath, the feeling was less present.

"Back again. Let me look at you." Nikki appeared next to her, beaming with excitement. Hesitating, Caitlin turned her face and cracked a smile.

"Much better. We're going to do this, guys!" Nikki yelled and the others yelled back with excitement. Caitlin rose to her feet, hoping she would survive until after the show.

Impatiently Will waited until the curtains would open. He was really proud of these kids, they really had grown. Curious he glanced around, seeing a few fellow teachers. Then he spotted a familiar face in the back of the auditorium. Courtney. With a tight face, she stared at the dark red curtains, no emotions were shown. He promised himself he would talk to her afterwards. The light dimmed and music started playing. He concentrated on the stage when the curtains slid open and Nikki appeared. The show went smoothly, everyone reminded their lines and choreography. Sometimes his eyes had wondered to Caitlin, she looked tired indeed. Just before the finale, Caitlin seemed to lost concentration and went out of rhythm. He saw Nikki worried looking back, but Caitlin didn't react. Will sat straight up, ready to run to the stage. What he expected happened. Caitlin collapsed and started shaking uncontrollable. She had another seizure, at the worst possible moment. The curtain quickly closed and Will ran to the stage. When he appeared behind the curtains, he saw Nikki was holding Caitlin's head.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here, you're save," he heard her say softly. Soon Caitlin's parents appeared and a few minutes later Caitlin calmed down. Caitlin had looked up at Nikki and had whispered something. Then her parents and Nikki helped her to her feet and Caitlin was led off stage.

"What now?" Rick asked, clearly shocked. Nikki's face hardened, her hands clasped in fists.

"The show must go on," she said.

"You sure?" Will asked, noticing how upset Nikki was.

"Yes. She wanted it." With hard eyes she looked at him, her mouth was a thin line.

"Okay. We're doing the last song," Charlie agreed, he knew Nikki was right. Caitlin would have hated it if they would stop.

"Only, we're not doing Funhouse," Nikki said, turning to the group. "Remember that song we sang last rehearsal?" she asked and Rick nodded.

"You mean Smile?"

"Can you play it?" Rick nodded and wheeled himself to the piano. The group took their positions, they formed a real group around the piano. Will went off stage to watch the song from the side. Nikki took a deep breath, raised her head and nodded. The curtains opened and Rick started playing.

_Smile tho' your heart is aching,__  
__Smile even though it's breaking,__  
__When there are clouds in the sky- You'll get by,__  
__If you Smile through your fear and sorrow,__  
__Smile and maybe tomorrow__  
__You'll see the sun come shining through- For you._

_Light up your face with gladness,__  
__Hide ev'ry trace of sadness,__  
__Altho' a tear may be ever so near,__  
__That's the time (thats the time) you must keep on trying,__  
__Smile- What's the use of crying,__  
__You'll find that life is still worthwhile,__  
__If you just smile._

_Ohhh Oooh Yeah_

_That's the time (thats the time) you must keep on trying,__  
__Smile- What's the use of crying,__  
__You'll find that life is still worthwhile,__  
__If you just smile._

_Smile tho' your heart is aching,__  
__Smile Even though it's breaking,__  
__When there are clouds in the sky- You'll get by,_

_That's the time (thats the time) you must keep on trying,__  
__Smile- What's the use of crying,__  
__You'll find that life is still worthwhile,__  
__If you just__  
__You'll find that life is still worthwhile,__  
__If you just smile._

_~Smile – Charlie Chaplin~_

Exhausting overwhelmed Nikki when she entered the classroom. She just sank on a chair and let her head hung down. She felt tears welling up, tears of joy and sadness. She wished she had convinced Caitlin not to join the performing, but on the other hand she had worked so hard for it. She knew Caitlin, she was a fighter. She stood up and walked to her bag. She picked out her phone and checked it. _»1 new message« _Curious she opened it. _Caitlin: How did it go?_ She smiled and texted Caitlin back. She was glad Caitlin could text, that meant the episode wasn't that bad. She putted away her phone and decided to go looking for Michaela when the whole group entered the room.

"Mister S wanted to talk to us," Charlie explained when he saw her surprised face.

"Probably to congratulate us," Janice opted, she was kinda hyper active.

"That too." Mister Schuester entered the classroom and closed the door behind him. Nikki just knew he was going to tell them he was leaving. He took a chair and sat down on it, just like Nikki normally sat on a chair, with his chest against the back. A little smile played around her mouth. If he was leaving, at least he took something from them with him.

"What an amazing performance. I even think people cried at the last song," he said smiling and everyone just cheered. Laughing he waited till everyone had calm down.

"But there's something I need to tell you. As you all know, I used to teach in America. I…And I know you're not going to like it, but I'm going back." Even though she had expected it, it still hit her hard.

"Bbb…bbut…www..hh …what a…about uss?" Joan stuttered shocked.

"I thought about you too. I have found a replacer who might be even better than me. He's a friend of mine and he was willing to teach on both English and singing," he told them. Nikki just knew this replacer never could replace mister S.

"He will be here after the break," mister Schue continued. Nikki heard everyone complaining and saying they would miss him. Suddenly she just got sick of it and left the class. She entered a dark classroom and sank down on a chair, staring out of the window. She felt everyone was abandoning her, just like when she was a little kid. She felt tears burning again. She wished Caitlin was here, she always knew how to take away the tears and grief. She hadn't heard him coming, but when he had took a chair she looked up.

"I'm sorry, Nikki." Mister S was sitting next to her, a table away from her.

"Don't be. It's my fault," she mocked and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"It's not your fault. You're an amazing kid," he said, not noticing to what she was mentioning.

"Yes, it is. I told you to do what makes you happy," she pointed out and glanced at him.

Suddenly he smirked. "Yeah, it is your fault than," he mocked back. She smirked back and wiped away the tears.

"We rocked tonight, didn't we?" she asked him, staring at her hands.

"Yes, you did."

She heard him shift on his chair and looked up. "Look, Nikki. There's something I wanted to ask you." Curiously she nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Come with me. Attend to McKinley High and join Glee club. You would be a great addition," he said softly, waiting for her reaction. Her face was surprised, than she looked away from him. It stayed quiet for quite some time and he was scared she would decline.

"You mean, moving to America? What about Mi.. my mum?" She looked back at him.

"I talked to her and to McKinley High. They are willing to give you a scholarship," he told her, hoping this would convince her.

"Where…How…What about living? What did my mum say?" Confused she stood up, pacing up and down.

"She found it a good idea, although she was a little hesitating. I offered you could stay with me," he said. "And I was also planning to ask Caitlin if she would join you," he added.

At that Nikki stopped, her face lightened up a bit. "You would?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep. I know you two are close." Nikki nodded and sank down on the chair. "Just think about it, okay?" He stood up and left her alone. The darkness embraced her, only the light of the streetlights made spooky lights on the floor and wall. She thought about his proposal. If she went with him, she would be redeemed of the hell she was living in now. She was certain Michaela would be drunk after tonight, she was already tipsy when she arrived before performance. And she knew Michaela hated this sort of performances, so tomorrow she would be sore. She sighed, reaching mentally for the light at the end of the tunnel.

Will made his last way to the auditorium, he wanted to feel the sensation that was hanging here once again. He noticed he wasn't alone, Courtney hadn't left her spot in the back. Softly he walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"They were great."

She broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Yes they were," he agreed, glancing aside at her.

"Thanks to you." Now she looked at him, her eyes looked wet.

"They did the hard work, I just coached them," he said shy. A small smile crept up her face. She looked away from him, to stare back at the curtains again.

"So, is it true you're leaving?" she asked him softly and he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry." He felt he had cheated to her, a few weeks ago he had told her passionate about his work here.

"I understand. You weren't happy here. I knew." A little surprised he took that in.

"I have found a perfect replacer, he's an old friend of mine," he told her. "You like him," he added smiling.

"If he's as charming as you," she grinned and seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Even more," he assured her smirking.

Suddenly she tightened up again, her face back in no emotion mode. "I never told you why this auditorium was closed," she whispered and closed her eyes.

He kept quiet, giving her the time to think. "Before this school turned into a school for physical disabled kids, this was a normal high school. I was a freshman, Mel a sophomore. I fell in love with this auditorium and with the janitor with an amazing voice. He…Damian, was convinced he would be a Broadway star some day and I know he would have been. He was a few years older and we fell madly in love with each other." She stopped to wipe away a tear. "After a few months, I introduced him to my parents. At first, they loved him. But when dad heard what he did for a living and what he was planning to do with his life, he just threw him out. He forbade me to see him, but of course I didn't listen. Secretly we met here and sang together and just loved each other. Somehow my dad found out about our secret meetings and showed up with a gun. Mel had followed him and had tried to stop him, but it hadn't helped. I begged him and promised him I would break up with Damian. Stubborn as he was, he ignored me and ordered Mel to take me out the auditorium. We barely had closed the door, or we heard a shot. I ran back in and saw Damian lying on stage, bleeding out his chest." Her voice was barely a whisper, tears ran down her cheek. "He had killed Damian. When Mel had started here as Principal, I made her to keep it closed." Apparently her story ended here, she stayed quiet.

"I…I'm sorry," he said with a hoarse voice and laid his hand softly on hers.

"Thanks. You kind of reminded me of him. You both have that energy when you sing," she said, cracking up a sad smile.

"You heard me sing?" he asked surprised. "Yeah. When you were rehearsing with the kids," she confessed. He grinned at her. "When are you leaving?" she asked him, looking aside him.

"As soon as possible," he answered, his mind flew back to Nikki.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked a little confused, she thought nothing was holding him here. "Nikki. I asked her to come with me," he confessed, not sure of how she would react.

"Nikki? But, she's the best singer we have," she protested, looking at him shocked.

"For the most, this was something they'd do once. Nikki…got what it takes." He hoped she would understand what he was saying. In his mind it made sense, but sometimes his words came out completely wrong. "And she needs to get out of that house," he added, his jaw tightened at the thought of Nikki's abuse.

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised.

"Nothing."

He sighed and stood up. She stood up too and suddenly wrapped him in an embrace.

"If she joins you, take care of her," she whispered in his ear. Then she backed up, suddenly aware of her impulsive action. "I hope you will be happy."

"I hope you will too, Courtney. You deserve it."

**A/N: Well, Will is returning to Lima. ****What do you guys think? Will Nikki join him and will Caitlin? Let me know what you think and if I should continue. If you guys don't review, I might stop the story! So if you want me to continue, let me know!**


	6. A Whole New World

**A/N:**** Sorry for that I didn't update earlier, but I had a really crappy internet connection in my new room. But, thanks for the wonderful reviews, they really cracked me up :D. So, here's a new chapter, Will has returned to Lima. Did Nikki go with him? Read and you find out!**

**Chapter Six 'A Whole New World'**

Will took a deep breath before getting out his car. His car was parked at his old place at the West McKinley High School. Luckily he could get his job back as Spanish teacher and he could take over Glee club again. Apparently his replacer went home with a burn-out. Confident he walked into the school, sensing the good spirit around here. He saw the students talk to each other and joking around.

"William. I thought I smelled a failure who returned with his tail between his legs. It's amazing how you found the worst barber in Canada," Sue greeted him in one breath, looking at him with fierce eyes.

"Hello Sue. Yes, it's good to be back," he smiled and walked passed her. He dropped his suitcase in his office and decided to go looking for Nikki and Caitlin. They probably would be at the administration to pick up their schedules. Nikki had said yes to go with him to Ohio, Caitlin and her parents had join her. Caitlin's parents had agreed on going with them, so they could keep an eye on Caitlin and Nikki could life with them. It was easy for Caitlin parents to move, her father designed websites, so he could do that everywhere. With a huge grin he rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Next to Nikki and Caitlin, stood the woman of his dreams. Emma Pillsbury. She was talking to Nikki and Caitlin, Nikki was the first who saw him.

"Mister S!" she shouted excited and ran to him. Caitlin followed her quickly. Emma had turned to face him and glanced at him. He smiled at her, she just looked away.

"Hello girls. What do you think? Can we manage here?" he asked them, trying to be cheerful. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Emma walking away.

"Totally," Nikki stated.

"This is way better. There is even a proper gym," Caitlin added.

Will grinned, he just knew they would love it here. "You have Spanish first, right?" he asked, walking with them down the hallway.

"Yeah, from you," Nikki giggled nervously.

"I'll help you," he promised laughing.

"Mister Schue?" A surprised, male voice echoed through the hallway. Against a few lockers was Puck standing, accompanied by a blonde boy Will didn't know.

"Hello Puck," he greeted the tall boy with the mohawk.

"The rumor was true," he smiled at Will and briefly glanced at Nikki and Caitlin standing behind him.

"You're back." Will nodded grinning.

"Yeah, I'm back to torture you guys with horrible songs," he mocked Puck, he laughed back.

"This is Sam, by the way. He joined Glee club this year," Puck introduced Sam and glanced at the two girls to see if they were drooling over Sam, but to his surprise they had only eye for each other. _Hot,_ he thought.

"Nice meeting you, Sam. I'm mister Schuester, I'm going to direct Glee club again," he said, shaking Sam's hand.

"Puck and the others told me about you," he answered.

"I would like to introduce you to Nikki and Caitlin, they joined me from Canada. They are going to join Glee club as well." He motioned to the both girls, a little shy they smiled at Puck and Sam. As Puck's eyes slid over Nikki's face, his eyes narrowed a little, he knew this girl. Only, he couldn't remember from what. The bell rang, the lessons were about to start.

"See you this afternoon, mister Schue," Puck called and walked away with Sam. Will took the girls with him to the classroom.

The day went by with lots of impressions, new people and some obstacles for Nikki and Caitlin. They were situated at the library, Caitlin needed some quiet time to avoid an seizure.

"How are you feeling?" Nikki asked concerned, something in the way Caitlin was behaving or in her face, Nikki couldn't actual point it, she knows Caitlin's struggling.

"I'm okay. Just tired. This school is way bigger," she said, not completely lying, neither speaking the full truth. Nikki sighed, she knew this would happen. This school is way too busy for Caitlin. Caitlin needed peace and structure, not this chaos.

"Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you with me," she said, taking a bite of her bread.

"This was my choice, Nikki. I could have said no, but I didn't," Caitlin assured her, looking up at Nikki.

"Don't worry so much, it's not good for you," she said, laying her hand on Nikki's arm.

"I'll try," Nikki grinned. "You know, I really looking forward to this Glee club," Nikki said, her eyes beamed.

A head poked around the corner, it was a girl with long, brown hair and hazel brown eyes. "Did I hear you say Glee?" she asked and stepped forward.

Now Nikki had a good look at her. The girl was wearing an animal printed sweater, knee-high skirt and knee-socks. She clutched a few books to her chest, her face was beaming.

"Uh, yes," Caitlin said, a little overwhelmed by the bad dressing. She exchanged a glance with Nikki, who tried really hard not to laugh.

"I'm Rachel Berry, the president of Glee club." She sat down between the girls and looked at them smiling widely.

"I'm Caitlin, this is Nikita." Nikki scowled at hearing Caitlin calling her with her full name and she promised to get her back.

"Nice meeting you. Are you thinking of joining?" she asked and stared at Nikki, who slowly turned red from holding her laughter.

"Yes. We joined mister Schuester out of Canada," Caitlin told Rachel.

"So mister Schue is back? That's amazing. Can you sing?" Rachel was practically jumping of her chair, smiling so wide Nikki was afraid her face would split.

"Yes, we can," Nikki said, successfully biting back her laugh. "We performed last summer for our parents at school," she explained.

"With help from mister S," Caitlin added.

"Awesome. Well, why don't you guys join me to eat lunch with the rest of Glee club?" Rachel suggested. Nikki exchanged glances with Caitlin, who's face fell a little.

"No, I need some quiet time, but thanks," Caitlin said.

"Okay. See you this afternoon, than." Rachel smiled at them and walked away. Nikki watched her go and waited until she was far enough. The girls just looked at each other and started laughing.

Will sat alone on his table in the center of the teachers' lounge, eating his lunch quietly. Although he knew her short, he missed Courtney. His attention got pulled to the door, Emma entered the lounge. Her eyes darted through the lounge, until her eyes found Will. He tried to smile, but failed badly. She walked over to him, holding a white bag.

"Hi."

Her brown eyes locked with his, he almost forgot how beautiful she was.

"Hi," he replied, noticing he was about to drool. Quickly he closed his mouth, just to let it fall open again.

"Can…Is this place free?" she asked, she looked nervous.

"Yes, it's free."

She smiled and sat down. He watched as she did her ritual of cleaning everything. To his satisfying he noticed Carl hadn't cured her completely, he still could help her and win her heart.

"So," she started, unwrapping her sandwich. "How's Canada?" She looked up at him.

"It was great. Those kids were amazing, they had such a will-power," he started rambling and watched her loosen up a little bit.

"I heard you brought two kids with you," she said, biting off her sandwich.

"Yes, Nikki and Caitlin. Nikki has an incredible powerful voice and Caitlin has a jazzy voice, they sound amazing together." He stopped as he watched her watching him.

"They sound interesting," she said, looking her innocent look. He grinned and briefly glanced at the table. God, he missed her so much, but there's no way he could tell her.

"So, did I miss her anything?" he asked.

"Not much. Just Glee club is about to be closed down," she said.

"What?" His voice raised a few octaves. "Why?" He knew his replacer was bad, but this bad?

"Figgins and Sue don't see progress," she said, her voice a little smaller. He sighed, shoving his lunch away. His appetite had disappeared. He knew he would be sitting in Figgins office within fifteen minutes.

Glee club finally arrived, Nikki and Caitlin had found Rachel and had walked with her and a boy called Finn to the choir room.

"Don't you rehearsal in the auditorium?" Caitlin wondered, she just loved performing in an auditorium.

"No, not right away. We rehearsal there until later," Rachel explained, she was really excited about have new members. They entered the room, the rest of Glee club was already there.

Quickly Rachel introduced them. "That modishly boy is Kurt, the black girl next to him is Mercedes, she has an incredible voice. That Latina is Santana, the girl next to her is Brittany. The boy in the wheelchair is Artie, next to him sits Tina and Mike. And that's Puck with Sam." Nikki's eyes lingered a second at the Latina girl, Santana. "Everyone, this is Nikita and that's Caitlin," Rachel shouted through the choir room, most of the kids nodded or waved at them.

"You just can call me Nikki, everyone does it," Nikki smiled. "Why don't you let us hear what you can?" Mercedes suggested.

"Sure, why not." Nikki turned to Caitlin, who whispered a song in her ear. Nikki nodded and sat down on the crutch in front of the class.

"Can I borrow that guitar?" Caitlin pointed at an acoustic guitar in the corner.

"Sure," Rachel nodded and Caitlin picked up the guitar. She placed her foot on a chair and placed her fingers.

_You were here when I wrote this one  
So when you hear it you'll know that it's yours  
You were high as a bird perched beside me listening closely  
Mesmerized by the words that I would sing to you through your headphones  
Well you looked so damn cute in those headphones  
Just a quick hello but you'd soon go  
_

_And I miss you so bad I miss you so so bad  
And I need you so bad I need you so so bad I need you so bad  
_

_These four just the same chords  
I would use every time you would tell me,  
Baby, write this one about me  
You'd never catch me  
I'm stealing last night's story oh  
But I doubt you really cared at all, no not at all  
You're the muse in my life  
When you leave I'll die  
Will you keep me alive?_

_I miss you so bad I miss you so so bad  
And I need you so bad I need you so so bad I need you so bad_

_~Making April – So Bad~_

"Sorry I'm late, coach Sylvester wouldn't let me go." In the middle of the song, Nikki just stopped dead in her tracks. Her brain didn't believe what her eyes were seeing. That voice, the attitude, there was only one who sounded like that. The girl looked at her and she thought she was mirroring her glance. It was a glance of recognition, unbelieving, surprise and slightly joy.

"Quinn?"

**A/N: Wow, how do you think Quinn will react? O, and there will be more Will and Emma! Don't forget to review ;)**


	7. She's Out Of My Life

**Chapter Seven '****She's Out Of My Life'**

Nikki sat alone in the choir room, Caitlin had left with Mercedes and Kurt. Mister S had asked her to wait, he wanted to talk to her. She already could guess about what. Her meeting with Quinn had been…strange, to put it softly.

**Earlier…**

"_I don't know you." Quinn looked shocked at her. _

"_Don't be silly. It's me, Nikita, your sister." She looked at Quinn, smiling, happy to see her sister after all those years._

"_I don't have a sister." _

_Her words were sharp, sharp enough to cut into her already bleeding heart. Nikki's face had fallen, the smile broken into a thousand piece. _

"_I see. I'm sorry."_

_She had found an empty chair, not sure how to behave on the fact that __Quinn didn't want have anything to do with her._

**Present…**

"Nikki?" She snapped out of her thoughts, seeing mister S standing in front of her, with a concerned glance.

"Yes? You wanted to talk to me?" He nodded and grabbed a chair to sit on.

"Yes. What's going on between you and Quinn? Is she really your sister?" he asked bluntly. Nikki sighed and stared at the floor.

"Twin, yes. But it's a long story and I really can't talk about it. Quinn…doesn't have a sister, apparently," she answered, she couldn't hide the hurting in her voice.

"What happened?" he asked further.

Now she looked at him, sharply. "I don't want to talk about it, mister S." She stood up and walked to the door. He stood up too and held her arm.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It's none of my business. If you ever want to talk about it…"

"Then I'll talk to my shrink." Rude she pulled back her arm and stormed out of the room. Almost she bumped into a tall, blonde woman, wearing jogging suit.

"Wow, since when do we have a cripple race?" She ignored the insult and ran out of the building. It bloody hurt the way Quinn told her she didn't had a sister. Did she that easily forgets the times they played together? The times they laughed and cried together? They did everything together, they even shared the same toys and friends. How could she forget? Of course, Nikki knew how. Their father. He had send Nikki away, 'cause she was 'different'. First she thought it was because of her handicap, but then she understood. He said she had sinned and had a sinners soul and he didn't want anybody in his house who was like that. It was because she liked girls and not boys. She had known it for a long time, but her parents noticed it until she got caught kissing her neighbor. So she got kicked out when she was only twelve. Nikki stopped running, her leg was aching and she felt like she had pulled a muscle. She leant against a tree and saw she was standing on the edge of a lake. She tried to catch her breath, she wasn't used to long running. She slid on the ground, leaning with her back against the tree. She had missed Quinn, but their reunion wasn't what she always imagined. When she laid in her bad, late at night, she fantasized about it. They would fall into each other's arms, cry a lot and after that they would catch up on each other's lives. Nikki would tell her all about her friends and Quinn would tell about hers. It hurts so much more now that hadn't happened. She felt tears burn and swore softly. She wasn't a wimp who cried about the smallest things.

"There you are!"

She looked up and saw Caitlin running towards her. Gasping for air she stopped in front of Nikki and looked down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in labored breaths.

"Thinking," Nikki answered seemly calm. Caitlin kneeled down and took Nikki's hand in hers.

"So that was Quinn. I recognized her from the picture." Nikki just nodded, remembering the picture. It was shot right before she left. She remembered Quinn had cried that day and Nikki just had turned numb. She had tried to comfort Quinn, without success. "I heard she's the HBIC," Caitlin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki looked up at Caitlin, a little confused.

"Head Bitch In Charge."

Nikki chuckled, that would apply to Quinn at the moment.

"You okay? I know you imagined your reunion with her different." Nikki was glad she told Caitlin about Quinn, she was the only one who knew. Even Michaela didn't know about Quinn.

"I..I don't know, Cait," Nikki confessed. Caitlin shoved next to her and wrapped her arm around Nikki's shoulders. Nikki broke down and tears ran down her cheek, draining Caitlin's shirt.

"Q?" Brittany, the tall, blonde cheerleader and dancer looked down on Quinn, who was pulling on her shoes.

"Yes, B?" She stood up and picked up her bag.

"Why did this Nikki say she's your sister?" Questioning Brittany glanced at Quinn, who sighed.

"Because she is," the cheerleader answered and walked out the locker room. Brittany followed her, Quinn was her lift home. Santana had an appointment somewhere, so Brittany had asked Quinn.

"Why did you say she wasn't?" A little surprised Quinn looked up at Brittany, perhaps the girl was smarter than Quinn and everyone else thought.

"Because I haven't seen her for years and…"

Quinn's voice trailed off, how could she possibly explain what happened if she hardly understand what did happen. Her dad told her it was because she was different, she had sinned and he didn't want a sinner in house. After Quinn got kicked out, because of her pregnancy, she understood what must have gone through Nikki. Brittany and Quinn arrived at Quinn's car and they got in.

"And what?" Brittany pushed.

"And dad told me she was bad, she wasn't worthy being my sister," Quinn answered and saw that Brittany was thinking really hard and looked a little confused. Quinn grinned, she thought Brittany looked cute when she looked like that. Thinking and slightly confused.

"But, she's family. That's unbreakable," Brittany stated than. Quinn just nodded and turned into Brittany's street. Halfway she stopped to drop off Brittany. The tall cheerleader unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Quinn, with a serious glance. "You should talk to her, like I talk to my fish. He understands me," she said, still looking serious. Quinn smiled at her.

"I might do that. Thanks, B." Brittany beamed and stepped out of the car.

"See you, Q. And don't forget!" The door shut close with a slam and Quinn drove off. She thought about what Brittany had said about talking to Nikki. She hadn't told Brittany she was actually pretty pissed with Nikki. Nikki never made contact with her afterwards. Never wrote or called. They were twelve, Nikki knew the address and phone number. _Maybe she tried, but the letters never arrived,_ a small voice in the back of her head said. Quinn sighed and threw her car in the port. She grabbed her stuff and walked inside.

"I'm home," she yelled and was about to go upstairs, when her dad showed up out of the living room.

"Hi, sweetie."

He kissed her temple and stroked her cheek. Her dad had returned after he had come down from his affair with that young, blond deer. Mum had welcomed him with open arms, Quinn was slightly holding back. She hadn't forgiven him he threw her out. On the other hand, he hadn't completely forgiven her her pregnancy. So they were even. "How was school?" he asked.

"Good. Coach Sylvester is prepping us for Sectionals," she told him. She doubted if she should tell him Nikki was in town, but she decided against it. "At Glee club we have two new members. Mister Schue brought two Canadian students with him," she told further, it wasn't a complete lie, she just held back information.

"That's good," he responded.

"I'm going to take a shower." She walked up the stairs and threw her bag at her bed. She turned on the shower and slipped out her clothes.

Nikki and Caitlin laid next to each other on the roof of their new house. They could climb out of the window and step on the roof. Although the wind was cold, it still was good staying.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Caitlin asked, staring at the stars. Her hand was entwined with Nikki's.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, just planning on following the lessons.

"With Quinn," the tall girl pointed out.

"Avoid her as much as I can. Clearly, she doesn't want to know me," Nikki answered and glanced at the girl next to her. She grinned and rolled on her side.

"I'm not in the mood, Nik, sorry." Concerned Nikki looked closer at her girlfriend, Caitlin is always in the mood.

"You okay?" she asked, feeling her sixth sense kick in.

"N..Nnnot really," Caitlin mumbled, drifting off.

"Come on, stay with me. Cait, open your eyes."

It was too late, Caitlin started shocking and Nikki watched her eyes turn and roll in her eye sockets.

"Okay, sweetie. I'm here, don't worry." She couldn't help but feel slightly panicked, the seizures had turned worse and heavier. All she could do now was wait until her friend would regain consciousness and watch the time. Nikki was about grabbing Caitlin's medicine as the shocking girl calmed down and opened her eyes. Nikki stroked the sweated hair of her friends face and smiled at her.

"Hey. Welcome back."

Bewildered Caitlin tried to get up, but failed.

"Easy, tiger," Nikki mocked.

"What happened?" Caitlin managed to get out. "You had a seizure. Can you stand?"

Caitlin shook her head, she felt limp.

"Okay." Nikki lifted her lover up and carried her inside. She walked to the bed and laid Caitlin down. "You want to shower?" she asked and Caitlin nodded. "Okay, I'll turn on the water and warn your mum." Nikki stood up when Caitlin grabbed her wrist.

"Can't you do it?"

Pleading the tall, tired girl glanced up at Nikki.

"Your mum needs to know." Nikki didn't understand why Caitlin would keep this from her parents.

"I don't want to worry them, not more than necessary."

Nikki just looked at Caitlin, seeing the struggle.

"Al right. I'll help you shower, but I'll tell your mum you had a seizure. You can't keep it from them, sweetie." Caitlin nodded defeated, she knew Nikki was right.

She watched Nikki walk away and felt tears rolling down. She hated it, she hated the episodes, she hated the fact she was always so freakin' tired.

The next day Nikki went alone to school, Caitlin was too tired and scared off having a seizure at school.

"Morning, baby," Mercedes greeted her cheerful and Nikki smiled at her and Kurt.

"Morning," she greeted back.

"Where's your friend, Caitlin?" Kurt asked curious.

"She…is sick. She hopes she's back tomorrow," Nikki answered and walked with them down the hallway.

"Girl, I must say, you have a great voice," the dark girl said and Nikki blushed.

"Thank you."

"She's right. You're a good competition for our diva," Kurt added and winked.

"And who's that?" Nikki asked laughing.

"Rachel, of course," Mercedes said.

Nikki laughed out loud, she hadn't heard Rachel sing, but she was a diva for sure. They passed Quinn and Nikki briefly glanced at her. Their eyes met shortly, Nikki was the one how casts her eyes down. Quinn had looked so fierce at her, she thought she would burn right away.

"So, you know Quinn," Kurt asked, Mercedes poked him in the ribs. Nikki had expected that question and sighed. She hoped she had something to tell, but she hadn't.

"Yes. Long story," she said and hoped Kurt wouldn't ask more. Kurt sensed she didn't want to talk about it, so he shut up.

"Have you heard about the assignment for the week for Glee?" Mercedes asked, when they entered the class room.

"Nope. What is it?" Nikki asked absently.

"Rock," Kurt kicked in and seemed a little distressed.

"Really? Awesome." Now Nikki was awake, she just lived for rock. "What kind of rock? Hard rock, soft rock, metal?" Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a glance.

"We're not quite sure, actually," Kurt admitted.

"Are there so many differences in rock than?" The Latina cheerleader asked behind them. Nikki thought her name was Santana or something, she hadn't noticed her when they had entered the room.

"Yeah, there's also death metal, I forgot about that one."

The Latina scowled at her. "I don't think mister Schue meant that," she said fierce.

"I'll ask him," Nikki grinned. "I'm Nikki by the way." She offered the Latina her hand, but she just raised an eyebrow.

"I know who you are."

The dark haired girl pulled back her hand, know exactly what the Latina meant.

"So, you are familiar to rock?" Kurt asked her attention.

Quinn missed her twin sister. When Nikki had passed her with Mercedes and Kurt, laughing and joking, Quinn wished Nikki would have done that with her. She hadn't forgotten about the times they played together. But she had been clear, she don't want have anything to do with Nikki. Absolutely nothing. Quinn grabbed her books and strolled down the hallways. She had to be tough, but she had the feeling she had found the missing piece of her heart that she lost all those years back. When she passed a class room and glanced inside, she saw Nikki was animated interacting with Kurt and Mercedes and again the pain hit her. Her heart wasn't complete without Nikki…


	8. Someone To Say Hi To

**A/N: I have to give a warning for this chapter, this one is M rated. So, don't tell me I didn't warn you ;)**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter Eight 'Someone To Say Hi To'**

Will sighed, he was going nowhere with Emma. After their last conversation, she was avoiding him. Whenever he found her in her office, she busied herself with counseling students or cleaning her office. So after a while he had given up. If he really loved her, he had to let her go, how hard it was. A knock on the door made him look up. In the doorway was Caitlin standing. 

"Hey, Caitlin, come on in," he invited the girl. He noticed she looked tired. She walked inside and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" he asked friendly. "I..I wanted to tell you I won't be at Glee today. I had another seizure," she told him.

"I'm sorry to hear. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Sort of. I'm going to see a doctor today, maybe he can help me," she continued and smiled bravely at him.

"That's good. Good luck than." Caitlin nodded.

"What's the assignment of the week?" she suddenly asked.

"Uhm. Rock," he told her. Her face lightened up.

"Cool. I love it," she beamed.

He chuckled. "You're the first one who said that," he told her.

She laughed and stood up. "I'll have a song by the end of the week," she said and walked to the door.

"Would you mind not saying anything to Nikki about that doctor? She's already too worried," she asked him. He nodded understanding. "Thank you, mister S. See you later." She disappeared out of his office, leaving him alone. He really hoped this doctor could help her, he saw how she was struggling with her disease. She was lucky to have such a good friend in Nikki.

With some pain and trouble, Nikki had climbed up the tribune to watch the routines of the Cheerios. Her eyes were locked on Quinn, she was lithe. And apparently light as a feather, 'cause the other girls lifted her easily into the air. The smile Quinn had on her face was wide, almost too wide for her face. In her opinion the routine looked amazing, but the coach didn't think so.

"Sloppy, girls. Again. Fabray, pull your head out of your ass!" she shouted through a mega phone.

Nikki chuckled, Quinn blushed slightly. Finally, the Cheerios were allowed to hit the showers. Nikki came down the tribune.

"Hey you, cripple one!" Coach Sylvester came marching towards her. Nikki watched her calmly coming. "Were you watching?" the coach asked and looked down on her with fierce eyes. Nikki felt she should be scared, but didn't feel it.

"Yes. It looked amazing," she answered.

"Yes. It has to. Aren't you that sister of Fabray?" Nikki groaned inwardly. Did everyone on this school know? "Well? Lost your tongue?"

"No, ma'am. It's complicate," she answered.

"It's not that complicated. It's just yes or no." Nikki stared at the woman, really not wanting to answer.

"To be frankly, it's none of your business. It's mine and Quinn's," she said bravely.

"It is my business, cripple."

Now that insult pissed Nikki off. "I have a name and I'm not cripple, just my legs don't work how they should," Nikki said sharply, taking the coach of her guard for a second.

"That's not an excuse. Q is my captain, so her personal life is my business."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Then you should ask Quinn, 'cause my personal life isn't your business."

With that Nikki walked away, leaving coach Sylvester completely stunned. In the hallway she bumped into a couple of cheerleaders, but Quinn wasn't among them. Nikki decided to check inside the locker room. She found Quinn, sitting on a bench. Next to her stood the Latina and a blonde girl, Nikki believed she was called Brittany.

"Q, you have a visitor." The Latina looked hostile at Nikki. Quinn looked up and saw Nikki standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked brutal.

"I just wanted to talk," the blonde, limping girl said.

"I have nothing to tell you."

Quinn turned her back at Nikki to close her locker. Pain slid across Nikki's face as she stared at her sister's back.

"You can't deny it, Quinn. We are sisters."

Full of rage Quinn turned back. "I told you, I don't have a sister," she hissed between her teeth. That hurt Nikki even more and she turned around in the doorway.

"Q, you promised something," she heard one of the girls pouting.

"Not now, B."

Nikki left the locker room behind her, her heart broke in a thousand pieces again. She passed the choir room and decided to go in. Making music always eased her. She took the acoustic guitar and placed her fingers on the strings.

_Look at you how well you've done so far_

_Look at where you're standing, who you are._

_And all our moments, good and bad forever in my head._

_Wish we could go back just once and laugh at things we said._

_It's been wonderful and crazy knowing you._

_And I hope that I can always see a teenage girl in you._

_And I know that you'll be fine, but I'll be there every time_

_You need someone to say hi to late at night._

_Remember how I told you I was scared_

_You'd end up with some jerk who doesn't even know you're there_

_And deep down I just knew you would find someone who's real._

_And doesn't claim to know exactly everything you feel._

The door of the choir room cracked open and Santana appeared in the doorway. She stopped to listen.

_It's been wonderful and crazy knowing you._

_And I hope that I can always see a teenage girl in you._

_And I know that you'll be fine, but I'll be there every time_

_You need someone to say hi to late at night._

_Sometimes when I think of us I'm sad_

_I miss not knowing anything of what could lay ahead._

_But mostly now, I'm grateful that you're where you want to be_

_Not quite here not quite there, but somewhere in between._

_It's been wonderful and crazy knowing you._

_And I hope that I can always see a teenage girl in you._

_And I know that you'll be fine, but I'll be there every time_

_You need someone to complain too late at night._

The music stopped, Nikki stared into the distance. Santana hesitated, maybe she should just leave. But she couldn't deny Nikki had a great voice, so she stepped into the classroom and leant against the piano.

"You have a great voice."

Startled Nikki looked up. "Thanks."

A little unsure of why she was talking to Nikki, Santana glanced at her.

"Quinn is having a hard time with all of this," she said.

Nikki chuckled sarcastically. "Really? That's why she doesn't want to know me?" Santana shrugged, maybe she should have left.

"She does want to know you, it's just…"

"Complicated? Yeah, I know." Nikki stood up and placed the guitar back.

"Give her some time," Santana pleaded, she didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"You know what, never mind. I don't need her." Santana could tell it hurt Nikki to say this.

"I heard you talk to coach Sylvester. You have balls," she quickly changed the subject. Now Nikki smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I guess. Is she really that bad?" Nikki looked up at the Latina girl, who scowled.

"Yes, she is. Most of the cheerleaders are terrified of her," she told the small girl.

"Funny. She thought she could interfere with my life. No way."

Santana laughed and thought this girl was very brave. "I heard you know a lot of rock music. Maybe you can help me a little?" Santana asked, remembering the conversation earlier.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

Neither of the girls had noticed Quinn, who stood in the doorway, listening to them and observing Nikki.

"Al right, I got a lot of questions about our assignment, so I decided to show you how it's done." Will was sitting in front of the Glee club the next day. He grinned and stood up.

"Nikki, Caitlin, can you give me a hand?"

Nikki and Caitlin stood up and Caitlin grabbed her guitar. Nikki took place behind the drums. Quinn looked surprised at it, she had no idea how Nikki was going to drum. She wasn't really strong in her arms and couldn't raise them high. Nikki counted off and started drumming.

_Living after midnight  
Rockin' to the dawn  
Lovin' till the morning  
Then I'm gone, I'm gone_

I took the city 'bout 1 a.m.  
Loaded, loaded  
I'm all geared up to score again  
Loaded, loaded  
I come alive in a neon light  
That's when I make my moves right

Living after midnight  
Rockin' to the dawn  
Lovin' till the morning  
Then I'm gone, I'm gone

Got gleeming chrome reflectin' steel  
Loaded, loaded  
Ready to take on every deal  
loaded, loaded  
My pulse is racin', I'm hot to take  
This motor's revved up fit to break

Living after midnight  
Rockin' to the dawn  
Lovin' till the morning  
Then I'm gone, I'm gone

I'm aiming for you  
I'm gonna floor you  
My body's coming all night long!

The air's electric, sparking power  
Loaded, loaded  
I'm getting harder by the hour  
Loaded, loaded  
I set my sights and then home in  
The joint starts flying when I begin

_Living after midnight  
Rockin' to the dawn  
Lovin' till the morning  
Then I'm gone, I'm gone_

_~Distubed – Living After Midnight~_

During the song, Santana had first focused on mister Schue, she never had him heard sing a song like this. He was good, although he couldn't get the hoarse and raspy pieces of the song. Then her eyes had moved to Nikki, she was a really good drummer, even better then Finn. And next to that, she looked hot! When the song was finished, everyone applauded.

"So, do you get it?" mister Schue asked, gasping for air.

"Or else you could ask me or Cait for help," Nikki suggested from behind the drums.

"Thanks you, girls."

They grinned and took back their seats. Quinn tried to catch Nikki's attention, but Nikki ignored her. Okay, she had deserved that.

"Girls, you totally rocked," Mercedes complimented Nikki and Caitlin. Kurt was standing next to her and looked impressed.

"Thanks. It's just something we're good at it," Caitlin laughed and opened her locker. "We used to rock our school to the ground," she continued and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"A year ago she didn't even dare to speak up at the front of the class," Nikki said and got a poke from Caitlin. She just grinned and opened her own locker a few lockers away.

"Hey."

Nikki looked up and saw Quinn standing next to her.

"You rocked pretty good," she said, glancing at Nikki.

"What do you want?" Nikki snapped and slammed her locker shut. The sound of it made Mercedes, Kurt and Caitlin look up.

"I just…wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day."

Nikki stared coldly at Quinn, which send shivers down Quinn's spine.

"Not accepted. Have a nice day." Nikki turned and walked back to the others. "Ready for chem?" she asked them cheerful. She noticed Caitlin's worried face, but ignored it. Quinn had broken her heart and she just couldn't make it up with a lame apology.

The night fell over Lima, Ohio. Will was still at school, he was slightly worried about Caitlin. She had told him about her visit at the doctor. He had told her there wasn't an option in surgery. He would adjust her medicine, so they would work better. The news had clearly devastated Caitlin, Will had asked her if Nikki already knew. Caitlin had just shook her head and a few tears had spilled down. He had tried to comfort her and told her she was always welcome here. Now he thought back she had looked so tired. He switched off his light and went on his way home. When he passed Emma's office, a movement in the corner of his eye made him stop and look inside Emma's office. There she was, sitting in the dark, staring outside with empty eyes. Softly he stepped in, worried about his friend.

"Em?" he asked softly.

Slowly she turned to face him, two black stripes were on her cheeks. "He broke up."

Her voice sounded hoarse, broken.

"O, I'm so sorry."

He dropped his jacket and briefcase and carefully took her in his arms. She burrowed her head in his shoulder and cried. He just stroked her hair and let her cry out her pain.

"Why did you brush off Quinn like that?"

Caitlin and Nikki were lying on the roof again, staring at the stars.

"Because I'm sick of it. No matter what I do, she keeps breaking my heart," Nikki explained, her jaw tightened.

"Isn't it time to just talk to each other?"

Caitlin turned on her side and leant with her head on her hand to look at her friend.

"I don't know. She made it very clear she doesn't want have anything to do with me." Nikki ignored her friends glare and stared stubborn to the stars.

"Give her a change," Caitlin pleaded, knowing this was breaking Nikki.

"She hates me and she isn't giving me a change."

"She did, this afternoon," Caitlin reminded her and the small girl sighed. Caitlin was right, Quinn had searched for contact.

"I know the perfect song for tomorrow," Nikki suddenly grinned, thinking of Quinn. "I'll sing it to her."

"Good. And for now, I need your attention."

Viciously, Caitlin ran her hand through Nikki's hair and kissed her passionate. Nikki's hand raised and cupped the curly girl's head. Caitlin broke the kiss and bite down on her bottom lip. Her hand slid under Nikki's shirt and massages her breast. Nikki moaned and pulled her friend in a passionate kiss.

"I want you," Caitlin whispered in Nikki's ear. The blonde grinned and placed her mouth in Caitlin's neck, she knew it was a big turn on for the dark haired beauty. Caitlin helped Nikki out her shirt and Nikki made Caitlin loose hers. Caitlin played with Nikki's nipples, making them hard. The blonde groaned again.

"Let's get inside," Nikki suggested.

"No. My parents."

Caitlin pushed the blonde girl down on the roof and sat on her, her hips pressing on Nikki's hips. Nikki raised her hands and cupped the breasts of Caitlin. Caitlin zipped open Nikki's pants and slid them down. Her hand slid between Nikki's legs and felt the fabric was wet.

"You naughty, horny girl," Caitlin whispered and stroked the blonde's legs.

"It's your fault. You're too damn hot," Nikki grinned and moaned when Caitlin pushed away the fabric and touched her inner lips.

"Am I?" the dark haired girl mocked and removed her hand between Nikki's legs. Nikki pushed her softly of her and stripped down her pants and boxer. She helped her lover out of her pants and laid next to her, playing with her breast.

"Definitely."

Caitlin moaned as Nikki's brushed her hard nipple. Nikki placed kisses on Caitlin's neck and trailed down. A second she stopped to suck her nipple and went down again. She stopped at the band of the slip Caitlin was wearing.

"Don't stop," Caitlin moaned, feeling Nikki was so close.

Nikki grinned and went up again. She kissed her lover and slid her hand between the skin and fabric. Her fingers slipped into Caitlin and started thrusting. Caitlin moaned in her mouth and Nikki felt Caitlin's hands go down on her own body. Caitlin fingers found her throbbing spot easily and started rubbing in the same pace Nikki was thrusting in her. Now it was Nikki who moaned. Almost together they came on the edge.

"Come for me."

That took Nikki over the edges. She arched her back and came. Gasping she tried to catch her breath, glancing at Caitlin, who was almost there. Quickly Nikki raised a little and sucked down on Caitlin's neck. Caitlin buried her mouth in Nikki's neck and came. Satisfied they laid next to each other, holding each other's hands tightly…

**A/N: You know what to do next! Hit that button below and leave a comment! They are much appreciated!**


	9. Asshole Father

**Chapter Nine 'Asshole Father'**

The sun shined through the window and precisely shined on Will's face. Slowly he woke up and first didn't realize where he was. He opened his eyes and saw he was in his own bedroom, but why had he the feeling he wasn't alone? He crawled out of bed and walked into the living room. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Emma laying on the couch, all cuddled up under the blanket. A smile ran across his face, she was sweet when she slept. As quiet as he could he started to make breakfast for them. He glanced up when he heard her yawn and stepped out of the kitchen. He watched her cracking up her eyes, still half a sleep crawling of the couch.

"You're cute when you're half asleep," he smiled and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Will…what…?"

In confusing she glanced up at him, accepting the mug.

"Relax. You slept here, I slept in my bed," he assured her and turned back to the kitchen. He loved when she was like this, totally clueless. He returned with a tray with breakfast and placed it on the table.

"Have you slept well?" he asked her and sat down on a chair across her.

"Yes, I think so. At least, I don't remember hitting the pillow," she joked and took a bite of her toast.

He just watched her eating, completely at his ease. "What happened, Em?"

Now she glanced up, her eyes narrowed as she remembered the reason why she was here. Carl.

"I…He just dropped the bomb. He had met someone at a congress. Probably someone who isn't as crazy as I am." She sighed, laying down the toast.

"You're not crazy, Em." He moved forward, leaning towards her and grabbing her hand. "You're not," he said again, locking his eyes with her hazel brown eyes.

"Will, I am crazy. I…"

"You just like things to be clean. So what. I like to sing by every moment things get rough," he said and Emma chuckled.

"Now, that's crazy," she mocked him, staring at their entwined hands. Partially she would to drawn back, but partially she liked it…

"Nikki! I need you!"

Nikki and Caitlin had barely set foot inside McKinley when Rachel stormed at them.

"Woah, easy there. I'm not fully awake," Nikki laughed at the hyperactive girl in front of her. Actually, she wasn't hyperactive, more in distress.

"Maybe a slushie will help," a tall football player grinned, he held a huge cup in his hands.

"Don't even dare, Karofsky," Santana snapped and stepped in front of him.

"Where did you come from?" Karofsky asked startled.

"Out of your ass," she snarled and turned to Nikki, Caitlin and Rachel.

"Thanks, Santana." A little surprised of her help, Nikki smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Besides, I need you on your topgame when you help us with the assignment," Santana stated.

"I can help too," Caitlin said and stepped forward.

"Yep. We need you both," Rachel said and slid her arm through Caitlin's.

"Popular much?" Caitlin winked at her friend, who just laughed. With the four of them they walked down the hallway, making their way to the choir room. They noticed the other Glee kids were also sitting inside, they all looked pretty desperate. Nikki noticed Quinn wasn't among them.

"So with what do you guys need help with exactly?" Caitlin asked, not seeing the point.

"We suck at rock," Rachel explained. "And I know, I'm like a walking jukebox, I know every song from every Broadway show, I suck at rock."

Nikki laughed out loud, this was too funny. "You're admitting you suck? Where the hell is Jacob when you need him?" she laughed and walked into the choir room.

"Not funny," Rachel said, placing her hands on her hips. Nikki and Caitlin exchanged glances and nodded. "Okay, let's get to work."

Quinn walked through the hallways of McKinley High. She knew she was late, but she didn't feel like going to Glee right now. Mercedes had informed her they were going to ask Caitlin and Nikki for help at their assignment. Quinn hadn't figured out how to talk to Nikki, let alone asking help. Nikki had every right to reject her apology, she had done the same. At the time she was shocked and angry. Shocked because her sister stood there, facing her. It was like looking in a mirror. She saw herself, but then slightly different. Then she had felt angry, where did Nikki get the right screwing up her life, again? She had just managed to get back on track after Beth and now Nikki was screwing with her feelings. Yes, she just couldn't deny she had a twin sister, they would always be connected. After all those years, Quinn had somehow felt the same pain Nikki had felt. Sometimes she even felt like she was beaten up and she just couldn't explain it, she still couldn't. Now she had get to know Nikki a little, she wanted to know more, she wanted Nikki back in her life.

"Hey, what…aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Quinn looked up and saw she stood in front of miss Pillsbury's office.

"Didn't feel like going." She sank in chair, clasping on her books.

"Why not?"

Quinn noticed miss Pillsbury shot in shrink mode and for once, she didn't mind.

"I have to find a way to talk to Nikki," Quinn explained and sighed.

"Right. What do you want to say to her?"

Quinn hesitated, she exactly wasn't sure. She wanted to say she was sorry for everything and that she needed her. She wanted her twin back. "That I missed her." Miss Pillsbury nodded and fell quiet. "And I just can't reach her. I deserved that, I was rude. I deserved." Quinn felt she was close to tears, it hurts so much.

"You know, I think she will forgive. Maybe, but maybe that's just crazy me, maybe she'll listen when you sing it," the redhead suggested. Quinn's head shot up, she had heard a song the other day on the radio which said exactly what she wanted to say to Nikki. She jumped on her feet and smiled.

"Thank you, miss P. Thank you!" She stormed out of the office.

"That's why I'm here." Satisfied Emma leant back in her chair, happy she helped Quinn.

"Cait?"

They were sitting outside, eating their lunch in quiet.

"Yeah, Nik." Caitlin looked up.

"Would you mind taking the group by yourself? I mean, with the song," Nikki asked, still playing with the thought of telling Quinn the truth of what she was feeling.

"Of course not. What about you then?"

Nikki shrugged. "I have another project. I told you last night I had the perfect song to sing to Quinn," she said.

"Okay. No problem."

"Thanks."

Nikki leant her head against Caitlin's shoulder. Caitlin felt bad, she still hadn't told Nikki about the doctor. She was scared, she knew her friend was already worried now she had more episodes and more worse. She loved Nikki, she didn't want to hurt her.

"Cait, what are you hiding?" Nikki suddenly asked and glanced up.

Caitlin scowled. "What are you talking about?" she tried.

"Don't lie, my sixth sense is hitting the alarm all the time. Something is up with you."

Caitlin sighed, Nikki always knew if she lied. "I..there's something, yes. I've seen a doctor. He told me there was no option for an operation," she said and saw Nikki's shocked face.

"Why not?"

Caitlin shrugged, she just hadn't the guts to tell. "He's adjusting my medication, but that'll take a while," she continued, hoping, no praying, Nikki wouldn't ask further about the surgery.

"At least he's doing something. Your previous doctor didn't do a thing."

Nikki wrapped an arm around Caitlin and the dark haired girl just laid down her head on Nikki's shoulder. She felt tears burning behind her eyes, but pushed them back. If she started cry now, Nikki would know something was very wrong.

Rachel felt nervous. Rachel Berry never felt nervous for a Glee rehearsal, but now she was. She had, for the first time in her life, no idea what she was doing. She had absolutely no idea.

"Hey," Finn greeted her and leant against a locker next to hers.

"Hi." She smiled at him, but it felt fake. "Finn," she pouted suddenly. "I don't know about this assignment. It's…not my piece of cake," she complained, wrapping an arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine. Nikki and Caitlin promised us to help us through it," he assured her.

He wasn't sure either, but he trusted the two girls, they really seemed to know what they were doing. Together they walked into the choir room, where it was a complete chaos. Kurt was rocking forwards and backwards, Artie was ramming his wheelchair against the wall, Santana looked really pissed, Mercedes was softly praying, Tina, Mike and Sam looked pretty depressed. Only Quinn and Brittany seemed relaxed.

"You sure it's gonna be okay?" Rachel asked, really panicking now.

"Everyone, settle down."

Nikki and Caitlin entered the choir room. Caitlin walked over to Artie and made him stop hitting his wheelchair.

"Okay, I know you all are nervous," Caitlin said and looked up them. She watched Nikki settle in a chair.

"Ah, you're already here." Mister Schue entered the choir room and looked around the tense faces. "Everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yep." Caitlin nodded and walked over to the empty chair next to Nikki.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" He expected Rachel to raise her hand immediately, but she didn't. Instead Nikki stood up.

"May I?"

He nodded and she picked up the guitar.

_I waited for you yesterday  
I waited and missed the last train  
I waited to say that I'd fallen in love with your way  
I waited for you yesterday  
Eventually walked home in the rain  
I waited to see if you felt the same for me_

But you don't,  
And you won't  
Go against your asshole father  
Going broke,  
Quitting dope  
For your folks  
Why did I even bother?  
Why did I?

I waited for minds to change  
Pointing their fingers of blame  
It's not my fault you're ashamed of how you feel

But you don't,  
And you won't  
Go against your asshole father  
Going broke,  
Quitting dope  
For your folks  
Why did I even bother?  
Why did I?

_~Sick Puppies – Asshole Father~_

All throughout the song, Nikki had her eyes locked on Quinn. She had watched how her song had hit Quinn, her face fell down. Gasping for air, Nikki set down the guitar.

"Wow, really strong, Nikki. Well done."

Nikki smiled and gave Quinn one last glance. She startled when she saw the broken look in Quinn's eyes. Maybe she had gone too far.

"Who's next?"

Caitlin jumped up, excited about their song. "Come on, we have waited long enough. Show them what you got!" she said cheerful and picked up her guitar. Nikki took the hint and took over the drumsticks from Finn.

"Go get them," she mocked the nervous boy. The rest of the group took their place, they looked really nervous. Caitlin set in and soon Puck took the lead.

_Puck:_

_All aboard...stitch in time  
Get yours...got mine  
In a minute...I'll be there  
Sit tight...get square  
You could do at the hippodrome  
Slide back...trombone  
Anybody got a TV tome  
That's right...unknown  
_

_Rachel:  
When I pick up on that smell  
Pick it up and run like hell  
Little woman save me some  
Better get up on your run  
_

_All:  
So much more than  
Charlie's wakin' me  
To my core and  
Charlie's shakin' me  
And tell my story  
And Charlie's makin' me  
And Charlie's makin' me smile  
Oh oh now_

_Sam:_

_Tick, tick, tick me._

_Puck:_

_What, what, what for?_

_Sam:_

_Wait, wait, wait me._

_Puck:_

_What, what, what for?_

_Kurt:_

_Everybody...do the twist  
Get the message...on Flea's fist  
Move around like a scientist  
Lay down...get kissed  
Big picture and it never lies  
Big daddy...will advise  
Eveready...indisguise  
Sunset...sunrise_

_Rachel:  
When I pick up on that smell  
Pick it up and run like hell  
Little woman save me some  
Better get up on your run_

_~Red Hot Chili Peppers – Charlie~_

Suddenly, Caitlin stopped playing and fell through her knees. Kurt was just in time to prevent she would fall on her guitar. She started shaking and shocking again and Nikki raced from behind the drums. She kneelt down and started talking.

"It's fine. I'm here. Calm down, it's going to be fine," Nikki shushed the shaking girl in her arms. No matter how often she saw it, it was still terrible to see.

"Look, that's what I meant with cool epilepsy," she heard Brittany say and she shot the blonde a death glare. The girl immediately backed up, seemly scared.

Nikki expected that Caitlin would come around at any time, but it didn't happen. Her eyes shot to the clock, almost four minutes and there was still no improvement.

"Mister S, get her medication. Now."

She tried to keep her voice steady, to not alarm Caitlin more. Caitlin once told her she still could hear people talk around her during an episode. Mister Schue ran out of the classroom.

"Do you need anything?" The soft voice behind her made her look up briefly, it was Quinn.

"No. Just…stay calm," she said. Mister Schue arrived together with the school nurse.

"How long?" the nurse asked while Nikki gave the medication.

"Six minutes," Nikki answered, hoping the medicine would kick in. After two minutes Caitlin was still shaking.

"Ambulance is on its way," mister Schue said and kneelt down next to Nikki. Soon the ambulance arrived and they gave her a muscle relaxant.

"We're taking her," the man said and lifted Caitlin onto a stretcher.

"I'm coming with her."

Nikki reached for help to get up and mister Schue quickly shove his arms under Nikki's arms and lifted her up.

"Are you related?" the man asked.

"No. I'm her girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, we're only allowed to take family." Bewildered Nikki watched as the two men wheeled the unconscious Caitlin out of the room.

**A/N: Please, let me know what you think, or else I will feel forced to stop this story and I really would hate that. So, please, review!**


	10. Everybody Hurts

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but I was busy with moving and a new job. But here's a new chapter! And thanks for sticking around and for the reviews!**

**Chapter Ten 'Everybody's Hurt'**

The room was dark and quiet. The only sound that broke the silence was Caitlin's breathing and now and then a bleep from the machine that was attached to her body. The blond, small girl sat next to the bed, holding Caitlin's hand. The door softly opens and a nurse entered.

"You should go home. Try to get some sleep," she said softly, laying a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"We'll call if something changes, okay?" The voice of Caitlin's mum came out of the dark, from the other side of the bed.

"Okay."

Nikki stood up and quickly pressed a kiss on Caitlin's temple.

"I love you," she whispered and left the room. When she passed the waiting room, a blonde girl in a cheerleaders outfit stood up.

"Nikki, wait." Nikki turned and watched Quinn coming towards her. "How is she?" Quinn asked concerned and glanced up at the broken girl.

"She's still unconscious," Nikki said and a small sob escaped her throat.

"I'm so sorry. Can I do anything?" the cheerleader asked.

"Just, leave me alone."

Nikki walked passed her, into the cold night air. She couldn't handle Quinn right now, not now her friend, her everything laid in a coma. Caitlin's parents had finally told her why Caitlin was having more episodes, she had an aneurysm which was inoperable. There was nothing the doctors could do. After all, her sixth sense had worked, had told her something was terribly wrong. Tears streamed down her face, she felt so alone.

"Nikki?"

The small, blonde girl looked up and saw someone standing in front of her. Because of her tears her sight was blurry, but she thought it was Santana.

"You okay?"

The person approach and now Nikki could see it was Santana. Nikki nodded and wiped away the tears.

"You sure?" Santana asked again concerned.

"Yes. Just tired," Nikki said bravely, she didn't want Santana to see her weakness.

"Shall I walk you home?" Nikki nodded and together they walked down the streets.

"How is Caitlin?" Santana asked softly.

"She's in a coma right now."

Nikki swallowed hard, she just couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry." Santana wrapped her arm around the small girl.

"Thanks."

They stopped in front of a house, Nikki glanced up at Santana.

"You're going to be okay?" Santana asked concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks, San."

The tall Latina smiled friendly at Nikki. "Anytime. Call me if you need me." Nikki nodded and Santana left. She realized suddenly how nice Santana was and quietly she thanked her for that. Nikki turned and unlocked the door. She stepped into the dark house and closed the door behind her.

Will laid down the phone, he just talked to Caitlin's mum. Caitlin was still in a coma and if she didn't came out soon, it wouldn't be a good sign. He massaged his temple, he felt an upcoming head ache. He reached for the phone again to call Nikki to make sure she was okay when the door of his office opened and Emma appeared.

"Hey, here are you hiding," she said and closed the door.

"Didn't feel like facing Sue today," he said, feeling suddenly tired.

"I know. Have you heard anything from Caitlin?" she asked him concerned.

"She's in a coma and she has to come out of it quickly, or it won't end well," he told her.

"I'm sorry, Will. I really am."

Emma walked over to him to give him a hug. Suddenly the door of his office slammed open and Courtney appeared in the doorway.

"Will, what happened?"

A little awkward, Emma backed up and watched the woman in the doorway. Will rose to his feet and walked to the woman.

"Courtney." Surprised he took her in, she looked really stressed and concerned. "Emma, would you mind?" He had turned to face Emma and send her a pleading glance.

"Of course. Keep me posted."

Quickly Emma exited Will's office, closing the door behind her. She couldn't help but glare inside to see Will gesture Courtney to sit down.

"Caitlin had another episode, pretty bad this time." He sat on the edge of his desk, his arms folded in front of his chest. "Her mum just told me Caitlin has an aneurysm in her head, which is inoperable. That's why she has these episodes," he continued, his eyes locked on the woman in front of him.

"O God. How's Nikki?" Courtney glanced up, her eyes were wet. He glanced away from her, he needed a second to control his emotions.

"To be honest, I haven't spoken to her yet. She left in a hurry yesterday. I was just about to call her," he said, feeling bad he hadn't contacted her earlier. He should have been there for her last night. He looked up at Courtney again and saw she was crying. Comforting, he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, she's going to pull through. She's though," he said and kneeled down next to her.

"I hope so." He wrapped his other arm around her and hoped, no prayed, he would be right.

Nikki didn't feel like going to school, but Caitlin's mum had insisted, with the promise she would call if something would change. She said it would be a good distraction, but Nikki didn't want distraction, she wanted Caitlin. So Nikki had went out and now she stood in front of the school. She looked at it and wanted to turn around and run to the hospital. She knew she couldn't do that.

"Hey, I hadn't expect you here today." She glanced up and saw Puck standing next to her. She shrugged and looked back at the school. "I know how you're feeling," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all know, we all care about her," he continued.

"I know. Thanks, Puck." They walked up to the school.

"I'll be your guard today. If anyone is annoying you, I'll give him a special treatment," he said.

"Like what?"

"I know the dumpster isn't full yet," he mocked.

That made Nikki grin and together they walked into the school. Soon they got company from the entire Glee club. At her locker she turned to face them and grinned.

"What?" Sam asked confused of why she was grinning.

"You guys are great. All of you." She glanced over at Quinn, who just nodded. "But, I have to go to chem." She picked up her books and closed her locker.

"So am I, so I'll join you."

Kurt slid his arm through hers and led her away. The other Glee kids made their way to their own classes, except for Quinn. She picked up her books out of her locker and followed Kurt and Nikki to chem.

"We should do something for Nikki," Rachel thought out loud. She, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes were in their home room for their homework.

"Like what, manhands?" Santana asked bitchy, she knew there wasn't much they could do.

"Maybe we can sing to her," Brittany opted.

"That's a good idea," Finn agreed. He was pretty shaken up after yesterday, he had never seen someone who had an epileptic episode and it had scared the hell out of him.

"I don't know if she's in the mood," Santana hesitated, think of how broken Nikki was right now, although Nikki hadn't admitted, Santana knew.

"And maybe it'll cheer her up a little and she knows we're there for her," Mercedes argued. Santana nodded slightly, not completely convinced.

"I think I have something we can sing." Surprised the girls looked at Finn, who turned slightly red. "I…I just burrowed you're Ipod, Rach, and found a song," he stumbled, turning a little more red.

"It's fine, Finn," Rachel smiled at him and saw what song he had in mind. "That's a great song," she said and gave him a kiss.

"Get a room you two," Santana scowled and Mercedes chuckled.

"Jealous much?" she mocked the Latina. Santana send her a glare and under the table found Brittany's hand.

Chemistry ended and to Nikki's surprise, it had distracted her for a good hour. But now she wondered out of the classroom, with Kurt beside her, her mind flew back to Caitlin.

"Come, this way."

Kurt led her through the school.

"But, math is that way," she protested and glanced up at Kurt. When she did, she saw Quinn walking behind them.

"I know. We're not going to math," Kurt said and smiled at her, though it was a sad smile. He led her to the choir room, where the others were waiting for her. She said down and looked at them expectantly.

"What…" she started, but Rachel shut her up.

"We just wanted to let you know you're not alone in your grief and pain." She nodded to Brad and he set in.

_The world is changing  
The time is spinning fast  
It's so amazing how you came into my life  
I know it seems all hope is gone  
I know you feel you can't be strong  
And once again the story ends with you and I  
Any time you feel like you just can't go on  
Just hold on to my love and you'll never be alone_

Hold on, we can make it t_hrough the fight  
And my love, I'm forever by your side  
And you know, if you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
And you'll never be alone_

Hopeless to describe the way I feel for you  
No matter how I try, words would never do  
I looked into your eyes to find  
As long as love is alive  
There ain't nothing we can't make it through  
Any time or if only for a while, don't worry  
Make a wish I'll be there to see you smile

Hold on, we can make it through the fight  
And my love, I'm forever by your side  
And you know, if you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
And you'll never be alone

Don't go far  
I'm by your side  
I will be there for you so don't you worry  
And you know  
I'll be there  
Never be alone

_Hold on, we can make it t__hrough the fight  
And my love, I'm foreve r by your side  
And you know, if you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
And you'll never be alone_

_~Anastacia – You'll Never Be Alone~_

With tears in her eyes Nikki had listened to the song and got embraced by her friends.

"Thank you all."

She smiled at them and caught Quinn's glance. She knew they had to talk, but not now. The door of the choir room opened and mister Schue and miss Jason entered the class room.

"Guys, I need to talk to Nikki," he said, making everyone up. Surprised at the presence of miss Jason, Nikki rose to her feet.

"Miss Jason, what…"

"Nikki, can we talk to you outside?" mister Schue asked quietly. Nikki nodded and followed him and miss Jason outside. Now she looked closer, mister Schue looked upset.

"Mister S, what's going on?" she asked and shot glances to miss Jason as well. Mister Schue took a deep breath, he looked like he was about to cry.

"It's Caitlin," he started, watching Nikki carefully. "You know she's in a coma and of the aneurysm. She…The aneurysm blown and… she died."

In a pure, overwhelming of a lot of emotions, Nikki just stared at mister Schue for seconds. "No. No! No, this is a sick joke! A sick joke!" She started walking away and turned halfway around to run away. Suddenly the door flew open en Quinn ran out. She caught Nikki in a tight embrace and Nikki broke down. She fell through her legs and Quinn made sure she didn't fell too hard on the concrete. Everything from the past twenty four hours came out. She had lost her. She had lost her best friend. She had lost the love of her life…


	11. The Funeral

**A/N: I'm so, so, so very sorry for not updating for a really long time! Work's being a bitch, so was a writer's block. **

**Just a quick looking back for you: Will left Lima and moved to Canada, Toronto. There he met Nikki and her gang at a Special School for kids with handicaps. He decided to coach the local Glee club. After a few months he got a message from New Directions and decided to go back. He took Nikki and her girlfriend Caitlin, a girl with epilepsy with him. For Nikki it was a relieve to be away from her abuse foster mum. Then Caitlin got more seizures and eventually died of an aneurysm. **

**And from there we carry on with a new chapter. Please let me know what you think and review!**

**Chapter Eleven 'The Funeral'**

The funeral had been beautiful, everyone was there. Her old friends, her new friends, everyone. Still she had felt alone, she had felt alone since that day. She had heard the nice words, the song Glee and Cover-Up had sung. She hadn't joined them, she hadn't sung in days. She just had stared at them, knowing they hadn't loved Caitlin as she had loved Caitlin.

Now she was watching how Glee was rehearsing from the seats in the auditorium. Mister S had asked her if she at least wanted to watch and help him. She had agreed, but she had rather went home after school. She stared at the happy, smiling face on stage and started to feel sick to her stomach. How could everyone just go on and acted like nothing happened? Nikki looked up as the song ended and Rachel stepped forward.

"Mister Schue, may I do a proposal?" she asked.

"Who're you going to marry?" Puck mocked, which earned him a fierce glare from Rachel.

"We know how Caitlin lived for rock, so we wanted to take Charlie up in our list for Sectionals," she said, glancing at Nikki. Nikki looked surprised at Rachel, maybe they hadn't forgotten what happened. Mister Schue nodded, his eyes went a little blurry.

"Good idea, guys."

Rachel smiled happily and glanced at Nikki.

"Nikki?"

The blonde girl jerked her head up, not seeing what Rachel wanted from her.

"Can you drum? I can't do it as good as you." Finn held inviting the drums at her.

Nikki hesitated, then stood up, walked up the stage and took over the drumsticks. Briefly she met Finn's eyes, he glanced worried and carrying at her. She grinned at him and took her seat behind the drums. She felt the adrenaline kick in as she hit the drums. During the song, she drummed everything out. The anger, the pain, the grief. When the song ended, she felt exhausted but relieved.

"You okay?" Santana glanced concerned at her and Nikki nodded, smiling slightly.

The day went on and night fell over the city. Will drove through the dark streets on his way home. He felt exhausted, he was still processing Caitlin's death. Next to that, he was worried about Nikki. Since Caitlin's death, she hadn't said a thing or even cried. She had completely turned numb. He knew what was going on between her and Caitlin, and he knew it was hard to loose someone you love, but this wasn't normal. He parked his car and went inside his house. The darkness and emptiness approached him and he dropped his keys on the dresser. He switched on the light and walked into the kitchen. He placed his hands on the sink and closed his eyes. He had to find a way of making Nikki talk or even cry. He only didn't know how. He tried several things, he had sent her to Emma, he had tried to talk to her, he even tried to make her sing, but nothing worked. He tried to think of someone who could help. Suddenly an idea shot through his head and he grabbed the phone. Impatiently he waited till the phone got answered.

"_Courtney."_

Relieved he let out his breath.

"Hey, it's Will." It stayed quiet at the other side. "Will Schuester," he said, unsure if she remembered him. Of course she would remember him, she just left a few days ago.

"_Hey Will. How are you?"_ she asked him, he almost could hear her smile.

"I'm fine. You?"

"_Getting there," _she admitted quietly.

"I know. Look, I wanted to ask you something," he said, leaning against the sink.

"_Shout." _

He took a deep breath and tried to choose his words carefully.

"I'm worried about Nikki," he started.

"_Why? What's wrong?" _Courtney sounded immediately alarmed.

"Ever since Caitlin…died, she hasn't spoken or even cried," he told her then. It was quiet on the other line.

"_Damn. They…They were like a Siamese twin, they were inseparable," _ she said and he thought he heard her sob.

"I have tried everything to make her talk, but nothing works," he told her and wasn't sure if she could help him.

"_Nikki looks tough, but she's not. Maybe you can give her a diary, so she can write about it," _she suggested and his face lightened up.

"I haven't thought about that. Good idea," he beamed.

"_It works for me, so maybe for her too," _she added.

Will sighed and wished he could be there for her. "I'll give a try. Thank you and you can call me if you want." That was the least of what he could do for her.

"_Thanks Will. Same goes for you." _ After saying goodbye, they hung up and Will made himself something to eat. He would give Nikki a diary as soon as he had the chance to talk to her.

Nikki sat on her own in the choir room. She had loved being here, together with Caitlin. They had planned a whole life together, they would make it together. She sighed and walked over to the piano. Lightly she pressed down a few keys. She remembered how music always had cheered Caitlin up. She looked up and glanced across the room. She walked across the room, to the guitars and drums. She picked up Caitlin's guitar, it had been left here after everything. She placed her hands on the strings and reminded how serious Caitlin always got when she played. Nikki loved seeing her play and now Caitlin would never play. Quickly she set down the guitar, feeling her emotions wanted to burst out.

"Hey, here you are." Rachel entered the choir room softly and closed the door behind her.

Nikki briefly looked up and continued her way through the room. She walked up the stairs and sat down in the back. Rachel came sitting next to her, with a concerned glance on her face.

"How are you?" she asked the blonde girl. Nikki just looked at her, shrugged and glanced away.

"Nikki, you can't keep silent forever." Desperately Rachel looked at the blonde girl, who just kept staring into the distance.

"Okay. I want to try something."

Rachel rose to her feet and walked down to her backpack. She took out some papers and came back up. She handed Nikki one of the papers. Nikki briefly glanced at it and laid it on the chair next to her.

"Come on, Nik. You love singing." Nikki sent the brunette a broken, yet fierce glance.

"Okay. Not singing then and no talking. We're worried about you, Nik. Please, do something. Yell, cry, throw something, but _do _something."

Rachel didn't know what to do with Nikki. She sighed and gave up. She walked down, picked up her backpack and left the choir room.

"And? Did it help?"

Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and Tina were waiting for her outside. A few feet away stood Quinn, with Brittany and Santana. Sad Rachel shook her head.

"No. Nothing. She's just…I don't know."

Finn watched the blonde girl through the window. "Numb," he said and glanced back at Rachel.

"Yes, numb." With one last glance inside, the Glee kids walked down the hallway, all worried about Nikki.

The auditorium was pitched dark when Quinn entered it. From the hallway she had heard music and was curious. Now she was standing on top, watching down the stage. Just one spotlight was directed at the stage and Nikki sat in it, in Indian style, her leg folded under her. She was singing her heart out.

_And when you need me  
I'll be there for you always  
I'll be there your whole life through  
I'll be there this I promise you mamma  
I'll be your beacon through the darkest night  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm  
And I will love you till forever comes_

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye  
Till we meet again until then goodbye.

_~Celine Dion – Goodbye's The Saddest Word~_

With tears in her eyes Quinn had listened. The music faded away and Quinn came back to her senses. She ran down the stairs, up to the stage. Nikki was about to walk off stage when Quinn grabbed her arm.

"Nikki, wait." Nikki turned to face her, her eyes reddened and her cheeks were wet from tears. "Quinn." Nikki's voice was hoarse with tears.

"That…"

"That was my goodbye," Nikki said and glanced down.

"What? To Caitlin?"

Nikki shook her head and glanced up at the empty chairs. "To you. To all of this. I'm going back to Canada."

It felt the world crashed around Quinn. For the second time in her life she was losing her twin sister.

"But, why?"

Nikki glanced up at her sister. "I…Caitlin's parents are moving back and I can't stay here by myself. Besides, there's nothing left for me here." Her words tore Quinn's heart apart.

"You have me," Quinn whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't have a sister, remember?"

Quinn looked away from Nikki, she so regretted that she said that. "I lied. You'll always be my sister." She glanced back up and saw the sadness in Nikki's eyes. "Forgive me, please."

Nikki stayed quiet for a while, her eyes darted between Quinn and the background. "If you forgive me," she said finally.

"For what?" Quinn asked confused.

"I've been rude to you, remember my song?" she said, a little smile lingered around her mouth.

"I deserved that one," Quinn said, returning the smile.

"Maybe. But I felt bad afterwards, you did try to make contact," Nikki reminded and Quinn nodded.

"I'll forgive you," she said.

Nikki nodded and took a deep breath. "I forgive you too, sis," she said, smiling a little more.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Nikki and Nikki wrapped hers around her long lost sister. "I'm so sorry for your lost," Quinn whispered and felt Nikki twitch slightly.

"Thanks."

She unwrapped herself and stared into Quinn's eyes.

"Visit me in Canada," she suddenly said, holding Quinn's hands.

"As often as I can," Quinn promised. Satisfied Nikki let go of Quinn's hands and walked backwards.

"Goodbye Quinn."

She disappeared behind the curtains, into the dark, leaving Quinn alone on stage. "Goodbye," Quinn whispered, feeling tears rolled down her cheek.


	12. Highway To Hell

**Chapter Twelve 'Highway To Hell'**

"She left just like that?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, neither were the others. Even mister Schue was speechless. Quinn had just told Glee club Nikki had left to go back to Canada.

"Yes. She said that there was nothing left for her here," Quinn continued, sadness laid in her eyes.

"So, then we're back to the twelve of us," Santana quickly counted. "Good, I found it too crowded anyway," she stated harshly.

Quinn jerked her head towards Santana and for a moment she thought she would spit fire. "Take that back, S," she snarled towards the Latina.

"Settle down, you two. Santana, that was not nice to say," mister Schue quickly stepped in, holding Quinn at her shoulders. "Quinn, take a second, okay?" With one last glance, Quinn stormed out of the room.

Santana bowed her head. Of course she missed Nikki and Caitlin, but she couldn't let anyone know how much she actually cared about the little blonde. She felt Brittany's hand on her thigh and clenched to it.

"We all are upset, but we have to keep going, guys," mister Schue started preaching and glanced at his kids.

For a second, Nikki took the time to breath. She stood in front of her house and had just come back from her run. She had decided to run shortly after Caitlin's funeral. It helped her clean her head. When she had arrived last night, Michaela hadn't been in and when she left this morning, Michaela was still asleep. She figured Michaela would be out of bed by now. She took a deep breath and walked inside. The house was still quiet, so she decided to take a shower. When she got out of her room a half hour later, she smelled pancakes. She scowled, Michaela never made pancakes. On her guard, Nikki walked into the kitchen and saw Michaela actually baking pancakes. Michaela looked up when she heard Nikki came in.

"Good morning, sunshine," she greeted Nikki cheerful. She took the pan of the fire and placed it on the table. "I made you breakfast," she beamed and gestured Nikki to sit down.

They sat opposite of each other, Nikki feeling uncomfortable, Michaela the opposite. "So, I've been thinking lately," she started and took a big bite of her pancake. "I'm sorry for everything. I stopped drinking, you know? I want to be sober, I want to be there for you," she rambled and suspicious Nikki glanced at her. She hadn't touched her pancakes. "Aren't you hungry?" Nikki shook her head, still wrapped in silence. "It's okay, sweetie. I know you're going through hard times."

Now Nikki was completely stunned, Michaela was never concerned about her well-being. What did this woman to Michaela and where is she? It's not that Nikki missed the old Michaela, but at least she knew where she stood. "But you have to eat something," the woman who claimed to be Michaela smiled at her. "We will have a guest tonight." It didn't have to become crazier now, Michaela never invited someone over. If she had found a one-night-stand, she mostly stayed at the guy's house or a motel. "His name is Jack and a true gentleman," Michaela beamed and stood up to place her plate in the dishes. She glanced at Nikki's untouched pancakes. "I'll let you eat." Almost floating Michaela left the kitchen. Nikki had to squeeze herself in the arm to see if she was awake. Was this truly the horrible woman she had left behind…

Quinn washed off her face and stared into the mirror. She was friends with Santana, but at the moment she hated the Latina. How dared she speak like that about Nikki, she knew what was going on. She took a deep breath and left the girls room. Outside, Sam was leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"You okay?" he asked and glanced at her. She nodded and wrapped her arm around Sam.

"It's just, I just found her back and now I lost her again," she mumbled, feeling tears burning.

"I know, sweetie. I know." They walked down the hallway. "If you don't want to go back to Glee, we don't have to go," Sam said, but she shook her head.

"No, we're going. I can't let that bitch win," she said and felt the anger burn.

"Relax, she probably didn't mean it," he tried to calm her down.

"O, she did. Trust me," she argued with him, stopping in front of the door of the choir room. "But, I'll get her when she doesn't expect it." With that Quinn opened the door and walked in with her head held high. Sam followed her, slightly worried. Quinn walked back to her chair, completely ignoring Santana and watched as Rachel started her song. Although she's not very fond of the brunette, but whenever Rachel starts to sing, she got goose bumps everywhere. She sighed and hoped Nikki would be fine.

Cheerios practice went by in a blur for Santana. She was pissed. Nikki hadn't even said goodbye to her, but just left. She really thought she meant something for Nikki, but apparently she didn't. Okay, the blonde hadn't said goodbye to anyone, only Quinn. And that's why Santana's so pissed. Those two fought all the time and Quinn kept saying she didn't want to know Nikki. And now they were all friends? Santana knew Nikki was Quinn's twin sister, but still. She watched the blonde cheerleader next to her, she had looked so sad all day. Regret filled Santana's heart, a feeling she hadn't often.

"Q?" The blonde didn't even turn. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About Nikki," the Latina said and hoped Quinn would turn to face her.

"It's okay, S, I know you didn't like her anyway," Quinn answered coldly. The Latina dropped her eyes.

"That's not true. I liked her. A lot."

Surprised Quinn turned around, facing Santana. "Then why did you say it?" she asked sharply.

"I…You know, my rep," she said. The blonde cheerleader looked disgusted at Santana.

"No, I don't. Nikki was a part of us, of our group. She even helped you with your assignment. She doesn't deserve such a comment."

Santana looked up at the blonde. "Weren't you the one who didn't want have anything to do with her?" she asked softly.

Now it was Quinn who dropped her eyes. "Yes. But we talked," she said.

"That's good. You're sisters after all." Quinn nodded and glanced back up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Santana felt really regretful and the blonde saw it.

"I know. It's okay." They smiled at each other.

"Want a slushie?" Santana grinned.

"No, I'm heading home," Quinn answered and picked up her bag.

"Okay, I'll walk with you. I have to wait for Britt anyway." Together they strolled out of the locker room.

"So, how's everything at home?" Santana suddenly asked. Quinn looked up surprised, Santana never asked anything about her home life, so she had no idea where this came from.

"Good. I guess," she answered, glancing aside the Latina. She thought she saw a glimpse of sadness flashing in her eyes, but it was gone the next second.

"Good. O, there's Britt."

The cheerful, tall blonde cheerleader stood against the lockers waving at the girls.

"Hey, B," Quinn greeted the girl.

"Hey, Q. How was practice?" Brittany asked, while sliding her arm through Santana's arm.

"Tough. As always. Where were you?" Quinn asked, she had missed the blonde.

"With mister Schue, he wanted to work with me on a song," she beamed.

"And coach Sylvester agreed?" Santana asked surprised, but Brittany shook her head.

"She thinks I'm at the funeral of my cat," Brittany exclaimed with a deadly serious face.

Quinn tried not to laugh and smirked. She saw Santana was better at it, she nodded seriously. With the tree of them, they walked out of the school.

Go back to school after such a tragedy was hard at a new school, but even harder when you return to your old school. Nikki had learned it the hard way. For the most of the day, she got reminded of the emotional memories of her and Caitlin. Charlie had asked her if she would get back to Cover-Up but she declined. She had stopped singing, or making music for that matter. She just couldn't do it anymore, it was something she did with Caitlin. She had seen the glances of her friends and teachers, they were all concerned and sad. She sighed, she hated it. Somehow she longed back to McKinley High, at least she would have her sister and she wouldn't feel that alone like she does now. Now she walked home, she got kind of curious about this Jack guy. She opened the door and walked into the living room. She startled from she saw in front of her. Michaela sat on the couch, a bottle of rum in her hand. It was already half empty. She hadn't even gotten a glass, but just drunk out of the bottle.

"He let me down," she blurred, raising her glass slightly. "He's a no show!" she yelled and stood up. She staggered towards Nikki and grabbed her shoulders painful. "Don't trust men, just don't."

Nikki could smell the alcohol and twitched. She knew it was too good to be true. For a second she closed her eyes to think. She had nowhere to hide, nowhere to run too. Normally she waited till Michaela passed out and then she would go to Caitlin, to have a sleep over. But there was no more Caitlin, no more hide out.

"Do you hear me? You lost your tongue, girl?" The first slapped hit her hard in her guts, she thought she saw stars. Now she knew she was home…

_**An hour earlier, Lima…**_

Quietly Quinn was doing the dishes with her mom. All day long she had felt down and slightly worried about something, but she couldn't point out what. Absently she washed off the plates and placed them on the sink, so her mum could dry them and store them. It was their evening routine, a 'mother-daughter-moment', as her mom called it. They would chat about her day, about school, Cheerios, Glee and sometimes even boys. But tonight she didn't feel like talking.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her mom stroked a stray of her behind her ear.

"Nothing, mom. Just tired," she said. She felt her mother glance at her and she turned to face her. "It's.." She hesitated, not sure if she dared telling her mom. "I've seen Nikki," she suddenly said. Her mom opened her mouth, closed it again and opened it again.

"W..when?"

Quinn draws a deep breath in. "She showed up a few weeks ago at school. She joined mister Schue from Canada and would strengthen Glee, together with her friend Caitlin. First, I didn't want to know her. After all, she left me. But then I knew, it wasn't her fault," she told and looked at her mom, who had turned pale. She searched for grip against the sink and stared at Quinn. "Last week, Caitlin died, you know that." The woman nodded silently. "She and Nikki, they…were involved. Caitlin's parents moved back to Canada and Nikki went with them," Quinn ended the story and dropped her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell?" The voice was soft and Quinn glanced up.

"I didn't dare, dad, I…" She glanced outside into the dark. "I was scared he would…hurt her," she confessed softly. She saw her mum nodded. Suddenly Quinn gasped for air and collapsed.

"Quinn, honey, what's wrong?" Her mom grabbed her and prevented her from falling. "I…I don't know." Then, it hit her. The sad feeling, the sudden pain, it was Nikki!

"It's Nikki!" Panicked she looked at her mom. "Something is terribly wrong!"


	13. Safe Haven - Part One

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for the long wait, I really am. I lost this story out of sight, but when I was skimming through my documents, I found it again and started reading it. So, here's a new chapter, I hope you'll like it. Reviews are as always very much appreciated :-) **

**Chapter Thirteen 'Safe Haven, Part One'**

The room was dancing in front of her eyes, like she was at sea or something. Coughing she gasped for air, but quickly she stopped coughing. That freakin' hurt. She drew short, shaky breaths and opened her eyes again. She was laying on the ground and she was shaking from the cold. From her point of view she saw a pair of legs hanging from the couch. Nikki assumed Michaela had finally passed out. She dragged herself up and staggered to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Panic fluid through her and slowly she turned. Michaela didn't pass out. She was still drunk, but not too drunk to pass out. Nikki's eyes grew wide when Michaela stood up and walked towards her.

"Still haven't found that tongue of yours? Did you leave it in America, huh?" Michaela grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her towards her. "It looks like it. Well then, now I have dumb and cripple kid. To what did I deserve that?" She threw Nikki away from her and Nikki slammed into the wall. It felt like she broke her back, but thought she still could move her legs. "Get up, lazy! Get me a refill." The bottle scattered next to her, a few splinters landed in Nikki's skin. She cringed and tried not to scream of pain. Roughly Michaela picked her up from the floor and threw her in the direction of the kitchen. Nikki staggered towards the alcohol stock and grabbed a bottle. "Come back here! Keep moving!" Michaela yelled and as quick as Nikki could she went back to the living room. Michaela had crashed on the couch and reached for the bottle. Quickly Nikki handed it to her and watched her drink.

"What are you standing there? Go do something, clean up that mess."

The drunken woman pointed at the scattered bottle. Nikki turned and bowed to pick up the pieces. Suddenly she felt a push on her back and fell into the wall. Vaguely she heard someone laugh, then everything turned black…

* * *

The asphalt got pushed away by the tires of Santana's car. She and Quinn were on their way to Toronto. A few hours ago Quinn had appeared on her doorstep, completely in panic. She had told something was wrong with Nikki and they had to leave now. While driving, Quinn had explained everything. Apparently, twins could feel what the other felt, like pain and emotions. Quinn's dad had refused to go to Toronto, so Quinn had turned to Santana. Santana's guts told her the blonde was right, her guts had told her also that something was up with Nikki. She knew it when she first met Nikki, Nikki was hiding something. So now they were on their way to Toronto, in the middle of the night. Luckily, Santana's mom had gone out for the weekend so she could do whatever she wanted. She glanced aside when she heard Quinn cringe.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah."

Quinn nodded, her face twisted in pain.

"You're serious about that twin stuff, right?" Santana asked again.

"Yes. I never knew what it was, but now I met Nikki again, bonded, it's stronger than before," the blonde explained, relaxing a bit. Santana hit the gas pedal again and they practically flew over the road. Santana only prayed there wouldn't be any cops around.

"Do you have her address?" the Latina asked and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah. I have it right here."

For a moment, it was quiet between the two girls.

"Thanks for doing this, San," Quinn said quietly.

"Anytime. I care as much about her as you."

That surprised the blonde. "What about Brittany then?"

Santana sighed and glanced aside. "It's different. Britt is great, but she can't keep up with me, long term. Nikki, I don't know. She's touched something," she explained, hoping Quinn would understand. She knew Quinn wasn't into the girl-girl thing, but Quinn knew what love was.

"I know. She did the same with me, but then different than you mean." Santana smirked and glanced aside. Quinn was smirking as well.

* * *

"How could you do that?" Judy Fabray looked furious at her husband Russel. They were sitting in the living room, opposite from each other.

"I told you, that…girl is doomed," he snarled and looked fierce at his wife.

"But she's your daughter and Quinn's sister," she argued, not understanding why he was acting like that. "She's my daughter and she's hurt right now."

He sighed and stood up to poor him another drink. "She's not part of our life anymore. You were standing behind me then."

Her mouth twitched with anger. "Yes, after you brainwashed me. You know what, she is as much as a sinner as you."

With that she stood up and left the room, leaving him alone to think. He stared out of the window, of course he had missed Nikki, and she was still his daughter. When he had caught her, kissing her neighbor girlfriend, he had been outrageous. He couldn't have a kid who's gay. But then, a few years later, his other daughter got knocked up and kicked her out as well. He closed his eyes, he knew he wasn't perfect, no one was, but it was just a shame. One daughter gay, the other already a mother. Of course, he was glad Quinn got back, but he never thought about Nikki getting back. Still, after Quinn's tirade, he wouldn't take Nikki back in, there was just no way. He took another sip of his scotch and turned back to his chair. His book was waiting, it was pretty good. He picked it up and started reading. He didn't notice his wife, who stared at him from behind the door. Neither did he notice how disappointed she looked or how that expression turned to anger.

* * *

The drive had been long, way too long to Quinn's liking, but finally they turned into Nikki's street.

"Which number?" Santana asked, glaring at the numbers.

"Forty-six," Quinn replied, without looking at the piece of paper folded in her hand.

Suddenly Santana stopped in front of a single house. "This is it. Now what?"

Quinn didn't know and stared at the house. The curtains were closed, but she thought she saw shadows, figures of people. She saw a tall one and a smaller one. The taller closed the space between the smaller and an arm grabbed the smaller.

"No!"

She watched how the smaller disappeared. With big eyes the girls in the car looked at each other.

"We have to do something." Quinn attempted to get out the car, but Santana stopped her.

"What if that person hurts you too?" Concerned the Latina looked at the former head cheerleader.

"I don't care. That person is beating up my sister and I'm going to stop it." Sudden anger flared up in her eyes.

"Wait. You remember the name of that teacher that was with mister Schue the day Caitlin had that episode? Nikki seemed to know her," Santana suddenly said, still holding Quinn's arm.

"Miss Jackson, or something," Quinn recalled, glaring back inside the house. Now she only saw the tall figure.

"I'll call mister Schue, maybe he can help."

Santana grabbed the phone and dialed a number. Impatiently she waited until he answered the phone. "We should have brought Puck with us," she said to Quinn. Finally the phone got answered.

"_Will." _His voice sounded sleepy and for a second Santana regretted calling him, but her attention got drawn to the window where the small figure forcefully got beaten.

"It's Santana. We need your help." Scared she looked at the scene played against the curtain.

"_Santana? What's wrong?" _Quickly she explained what had happened and where they were.

"She's being beaten, mister Schue. Can you warn miss Jackson?" she asked and glanced over at Quinn who was shaking with anger.

"_You mean miss Jason. Of course. Stay there and wait for her, okay?" _ he asked, he sounded really alarmed.

"No way," Santana heard Quinn whisper. "I'm not going to wait and see how she's going to beaten to the death."

Before Santana could act, Quinn was already out of the car.

"Shit."

"_What?" _

"Quinn's going inside," she told mister Schue.

"I'm going to call Courtney." He hung up and Santana stared at the Quinn, who had reached the front door.

* * *

Of course, the door was locked "Damn it," Quinn cursed and leant against it. Of course, the back door. She ran down the steps and ran around the house. She felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins, she had to safe her sister before it's too late. Through the dark she ran to the back door and found it open. She opened it and stepped inside.

"You lazy pig. Get up!"

She heard stumbling and a kick to something. It sounded like something broke. Quinn ran as quickly as she could to the sound and suddenly stood in the living room. The living room was a mess, everywhere laid something. There were empty bottles standing, old papers and folders, rotten pizza and a lot of other mess. In the corner of the room she caught a glimpse of Nikki, resting limply against the wall. A tall, broad woman was bent over her. The woman was about to kick again, when Quinn spoke up.

"Leave her alone."

Slowly the woman turned and faced Quinn. The woman saw red in her face, especially her nose. Quinn suspected she'd been drunk. "I see double Nikki. Did I look to deep into my glass? O no, my bottle!" She snickered loudly and stepped towards Quinn. "Look at you, you like exactly like my daughter." A sweaty, fat finger touched her cheek. Fiercely, Quinn slammed it away and stared at the woman.

"She's not your daughter." She stepped passed the woman and knelt next to Nikki. Nikki was unconscious and had blood everywhere. "Nikki?" With a shaky hand she felt for a heartbeat in Nikki's neck.

"Don't touch my girl!"

Forcefully, she got grabbed at her hair and dragged away from Nikki.

"Let go of the girl!" A strong, male voice shot through the room and immediately the woman let go of Quinn.

"Quinn!" She heard Santana's voice. Quinn looked up and saw two policemen, Santana and miss Jason. One of the police man cuffed the woman, the other bent over Nikki.

"We need an ambulance, Gavin," the man said. Quinn stood up and walked to Nikki.

"You're safe now," she whispered with tears in her eyes.


End file.
